Need help Sasuke?
by wildkitkat
Summary: After a bad mission, sasuke is placed in Kakashi's care
1. Chapter 1

Konoho was surprised when Naruto had told them what had happened. When the sound ninja's attacked team 7 while they had been traveling in the forest, team seven had immediately put up their best defense, but a kunai in Naruto's kneecap had crippled him and he lay there in pain as Sakura was knocked out. Sasuke had then activated his Sharigan and attacked the Sound ninja's. He had been given a thorough beating but he didn't back down, finally when the Sound ninjas retreated, Sasuke collapsed, sitting down he took a deep breath and got up. He checked on Sakura and then walked up to Naruto. "Don't touch that." Said Naruto as he went for the kunai protruding from his knee cap. Sasuke chose to ignore him and with a twist, pulled it free. Naruto screamed out in rage and pain and carried on calling him every name under the sun as Sasuke wrapped him up with banadages and cleared up the blood. He then swung Sakura over his shoulders and wrapped an arm around Naruto and helped him to his feet. Then they began to walki. It was roughly 50 miles back to the Konoho village. At some point Naruto lost consiousness and awoke later to find himself strapped on Sasuke's back and Saukra cradled in Sasuke's arms as he walked. Twisting his head he notices a trail of bloody footprints. Sasuk's feet are bleeding. Naruto falls asleep again and awakens when he feels someone lifting him. He opens his eyes to see he is inside the village, next to the entrance gate. Gai is picking him up and gives him a wide smile. The Hokage is has Sakura and Gai is carrying him to the hospital but he manages to see Sasuke slip into the shadows. He awakens to see the Hokage next to him and Kakashi as well.

"Sensei?" he mutters.

"Sorry Naruto, I was on a solo mission." He said quietly.

"What happened Naruto?" asked the Hokage.

SO Naruto told them. "Where is Sasuke now? IS Sakura okay?"

"Sakura has a concussion, Sasuke handed in what he recovered from the Sound ninjas before he disappeared."

"Is he okay though?" asked Naruto concerned.

"He said he was fine." Said the Hokage.

"But his feet were bleeding, he like collapsed, he carried two people for 50 miles and he got beat up badly."

The Hokage raised an eyebrow. "He said he was fine." She muttered.

Kakashi put his hands in his pockets, one thing I have learnt about Sasuke, is that Sasuke is always fine." He said sarcasictly.

"I''l send someone to fetch him and bring him to the hospital. Tsunade said.

"That wont be necessary, I will do it." Said Kakashi. "I know how to handle him."

"Also," added Naruto. "He saved us, really. But he had to kil two of the bad guys."

"He said that two had died in battle and gave us the location." Said Tsunade.

"I think it might have freaked him abit." Admitted Naruto.

"Then I better hurry then." Said Kakashi calmly.

Sasuke wasn't at home, nor anywhere in the hospital. Kakashi finally found hin in the training compound. He observed him for awhile, it dint look like he had changed yet. Sasuke froze and without turning, sasi, "Can I help you?".

Kakashi jumped from the tree he had been occupying and casually walked over, "More like can I help you?" he asked. But it came out as more of a statement.

He noticed Sasuke tense before throwing a Kunai at a target, "no."

Kakashi bent low, brushing a hand against the dirt where Sasuke had been standing. He held his fingers up, a mixture of dirt and blood evident. "Yes."

Sasuke blushed and went to the target and grabbed his kunai. "I'm going back to my place." He said shortly.

Kakashi smiled, "What a coincidence so am i."

Kakashi begaon following Sasuke, about two feet behimd. Sasuke turned sharply, "you said you were going to your house, it's the opposite direction."

"Nope." Said Kakashi casually. "I was referring to yours."

Sasuke's eye began to twitch. "Go away." He said haughtily. Kakashi just kept following him.

Sasuke dodged into a shop, Kakashi followed him. He tried sneaking out the back, Kakashi was in the alley. Exasperated, Sasuke leaned against the wall, trying to stop his spinning vision.

"You see," Saod Kakashi flicking through his book, "I thought I could just force you to go to the hospital or let me tend to you, but it would actually be easier to just break you down and after you give up, it will be much easier to get you to do as you're told."

"I'm not a baby." Hissed Sasuke.

"No, you're not and you did exceptionally well against those ninja's. You do have skill, but instead of being healed or going home and resting, you go bavk and train. Not what an exceptional ninja should do."

"I don't need help and I don't need to be babied. Are you saying I'm just being a brat?"

"No, I'm saying you did a very grown up thing, but you are reacting to it just like a kid, which you can deny as much as you want, but that's exactly what you are."

Sasuke was visibly shaking now. Kakashi could see the lack of sleep, exhaustion and emotions were taking its toll. He knew it was very liely that Sasuke would attack him.

"Sasuke," he said slowly, "I know you are angry, but I am your sensei, if you attack me, I will subdue you and I will punish you accordingly." The last sentence had a touch of warning in it.

It was obvious that Sasuke was fighting to control himself. "I just want to go home now." He said.

"Where I will accompany you." Said Kakashi.

"You have no right!" growled Sasuke.

Suddenyl two Jounins appeared in a puff of smoke. "A mission from the Hokage." Said the one handing a scroll to Kakashi.

Sasuke smirked, "Looks like you'll be too busy then Sensei."

"Sasuke Uchiha, also a message for you from the Hokage."

"Listen to this Sasuke," said Kakashi. HE began to read aloud.

Kakashi, you are hereby ordered by the Hokage to have Sasuke Uchiha in your care to tend for him as you deem fit till I find him ready to leave your care."

There was one part he left out though.

P.S. I've given a similair order to the Uchiha brat, it might make it easier for you to handle him. Try not to kill eachother.

He leaned over to read Sasuke's scroll.

By order of the Hokage, for not giving an accurate incident report and disaperaing before a mandatory medical examination, you are hereby instructed to be put under observation of your Sensei until I deem fit. Standard punishment for this offense is to have your Sensei complete the said mandatory medical assessment and to be under constant supervision. If you refuse or try to deflect from your punishment, you will not be allowed to do missions for a period of up to six months nor will you be permitted to train. The messenger of this order is hereby permitted to use whatever force necessary to place you in Kakashi's care.

On a personal note, what you did was exceptional and the village thanks you for your dedication. Please use this time to reflect on your own well being and please make a steady and speedy recovery.

Kakashi gave Sasuke I wide smile. "Turns out I do have a right." He said smugly.

It was obvious that Sasuke was in shock. The Jounins gave eachother a knowing smile and the messenger held Sasuke's wrist tightly. "Don't I get a say in this?" grumbled Sasuke.

"Sure," said Kakashi, "you can either go to the hospital or my home. Your choice."

"Will you leave me alone at the hospital?" asked Sasuke hopefully.

"Nope."

"Aah!" yelled Sasuke as he began to thrash angrily and tried to tug his wrist free. He began muttering curses as the Jounins laughed good naturedly.

"I'll take him," said Kakashi and with a wink, pulled Sasuke close to him and with the boy yelling and cursing and trying to kick him, dragged him to his house.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Now, now, behave." Muttered Kakashi as he unlocked his front door and pushed a reluctant Sasuke inside.

Sasuke stood in the middle of the room, taking deep, measured breaths. He glared at Kakashi and then backed up a few feet as Kakashi strode towards him.

"Since you will be staying here for a while, rule one, you do as I say, rule two, no touching what you shouldn't, rule three, if you want to leave, work towards it. Got that?"

Sasuke gave a curt nod but didn't relax. Kakashi quickly closed the gap between them and pushed Sasuke down on the chair. "You're bleeding on my floor", he said.

Sasuke glanced down and scowled at his bloody feet as if they were the ones to blame for all his misfortune. "Stay." Instructed Kakashi and left the room.

Sasuke heard the sound of water running and Kakashi appeared again. He motioned for Sasuke to follow him. Sasuke got up and winced as he put pressure on his feet, he hoped Kakashi hadn't noticed and carried on trying to walk as normally as possible.

Kakashi had noticed and frowned. He steered Sasuke to the bathroom where a hot bath was running. Kakashi disappeared and came back with a bag of salt.

Sasuke watched curiously as Kakashi put a generous amount in the bath and mixed it up. He then turned off the taps and looked at Sasuke. "Get undressed and jump in the bath."

Sasuke stood motionless.

"Aren't you going to leave?" asked Sasuke.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and made a show of covering his eye and stumbling to the door.

Soon Sasuke was undressed, his dirty bloody clothes a heap in the corner. "Idiot." He mutter quietly. He slowly descended into the steaming bath water and flinched as the salt water made contact with his dirty cuts. After adjusting to the water temperature, he slowly started to relax. After washing his hair and body and inspecting his feet which were a torn mess, he got out of the bath and dried himself off. He didn't have any clothes other than his dirty ones and was about to put them back on when there was a knock at the bathroom door.

"Sasuke, you finished?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes." Said Sasuke.

"I've put some clean clothes outside your door for you to put on."

"Thank you." Said Sasuke.

Sasuke had rolled up Kakashi's trouser legs several times and Kakashi's shirt sleeves came up to his elbows. He wandered into the kitchen were Kakashi was pulling out a first aid kit. Sasuke was silent as he watched Kakashi placed the box on the table and also pulled out a scroll and a pen. He took these items to the lounge near the couch and then turned to Sasuke.

"Ready?" he asked.

"For what?" asked Sasuke.

"Your mandatory medical examination." Said Kakashi lazily.

"I don't want to." Said Sasuke childishly.

Kakashi moved a step forward and Sasuke moved a step back. "Any particular reason?" asked Kakashi edging closer.

Sasuke respected Kakashi, he really did and knew his Sensei would only do something to help him. Its just Sasuke couldn't really say he trusted him. One thing he knew about the adults in this village, they did stuff to help, but a good chance it would hurt like hell.

"I wont hurt you." Said Kakashi.

"Intentionally." Muttered Sasuke.

Kakashi gave a sheepish smile, "True."

They stood there like that for several minutes, Sasuke clenching his fists and Kakashi lazily observing him.

Sasuke finally gave a sigh and stumbled towards the couch. He sad down and Kakashi gave him a smile. He lifted up one of Sasuke's feet to inspect them and eyed it critically. He then got some plasters and bandages and cream from the kit and began applying it. Sasuke bit his lip, he didn't want Kakashi to know that this was really painful though he seemed to sense it as he worked quickly and efficiently. When he was done he gave Sasuke a light pat on the knee. Sasuke moved to stand up but Kakashi pushed him down again. "You better take not walk on them till they have healed abit." Sasuke nodded and then Kaakshi began writing on the scroll.

Sasuke waited for him to finish and then Kakashi said, "show me your arms." Sasuke complied and Kakashi held each arm and inspected each carefully. Saitisfied, he jotted down some more notes. "Now take off your top." He said. Sasuke hesitated and Kakashi gave him a warning look. Sasuke slowly took off the top and Kakashi didn't make a sound as he began to inspect the puncture marks made by the kunai the other ninjas had thrown. "Stitches." He said finally and took out a needle and thread. Sasuke braced himself for the stitching and Kakashi gave him a quizzical look. "You don't think I'm going to stitch you without anesthesia do you?". To be honest, that was exactly what Sasuke had been thinking.

After spending a couple of minutes searching for something to numb the pain and coming up blank, Kakashi looked at Sasuke and placing a firm hand on the boy's shoulder, said, "Sorry."

Sasuke was about to ask why when Kakashi punched him and he just fell into blackness. When the stitching was done and Sasuke was bandaged, Kakashi checked the rest of his body, the cracked rib was worrying, but otherwise a couple of days rest and he believed he would be physically fine. He made sure the boy was sleeping on his side and then lay down on the floor and settled down for a nap.

It was dark when Sasuke awoke and he felt nauseous, he got up and stumbled around the flat, looking for Kakashi's bathroom. He finally found it and managed to just make the toilet when he threw up. As his stomach churned, he felt a hand brush back is hair. He tried to shrug it off but the hand stayed and now settled on his back, rubbing in a circular motion. When he was done he glanced at Kakashi who smiled at him and led him to a room and after chucking a few things off the bed, motioned for Sasuke to get in. Sasuke obliged and fell asleep.

Sasuke dreamt of black figures attacking him, he dreamt of red eyes and he dreamt of his knife slicing through flesh and blood pumping, but not to the heart where it should, but out of a hole in the man's chest. The one he made. Red eyes glanced at him and there was a smile.

Sasuke awoke to Kakashi on top of him, pinning him to the wooden floor. "Get off!" he yelled. Kakashi pushed down on him harder, making him wince. "You with me now?" he asked.

"What?" asked Sasuke angrily. "Get off me!" he tried to kick but Kakashi just spun him around and leaned in close. "Who am I Sasuke?" he asked.

"My weird fucking perverted Sensei!" he yelled trying to kick him.

"Good." Said Kakashi and released him.

Sasuke panted, trying to get his breath back. "What was that about?" he asked.

"You were dreaming." Said Kakashi bending down to pick up scattered pillows and blankets. "You didn't know who I was and you tried to attack me. Care to comment?"

Sasuke was silent.

"You often have dreams like that?" asked Kakashi.

"That is really none of your business.: snapped Sasuke.

"I'll take that as a yes." Said Kakashi and left the room.

Sasuke sat on the bed and tried to organize his thoughts. He was really embarrassed and still shook up about his dream.

Kakashi arrived with a cup. "Drink this." He ordered. Sasuke sniffed the liquid and glared at Kakashi. "This is a sleeping drug." He said angrily.

"Yes. Now drink."

"Why?"

"That seems obvious to me." Said Kakashi. "I would like to get some sleep tonight."

"Then I'll stay awake for the rest of the night." Said Sasuke.

"Not going to happen. ."

Sasuke growled and was about to throw it at his Sensei when a strong hand grabbed his jaw and tilted his head back. "Kakashi" he growled. "You can either drink it or I can force it down your throat." Muttered Kakashi.

"I don't know why you're making such a big deal of this!" yelled Sasuke.

Kakashi released him and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "How about this, you tell me what your dream was about."

"I don't remember." Lied Sasuke.

"Then drink this." Said Kakashi motioning to the drink.

They stared at each other for several minutes and to Sasuke's obvious annoyance, his body betrayed him and he gave a huge yawn. He grumbled and shot the drink back, "Happy?" he mumbled.

Kakashi patted him on the head and took the empty cup downstairs. Sasuke climbed into bed and thought of various ways to help give Kakashi a push into the afterlife, when Kakashi returned. He stayed quiet as he heard rustling as Kakashi moved about the dark room.

"Sulking Sasuke?" asked Kakashi in an amused voice.

Sasuke was just about to answer with a witty response when he was overcome by a wave of tiredness and seconds later, was sound asleep.

The next morning Sasuke awoke, at first he was alarmed that he wasn't in his own room, but then realized where he was. As he got out of bed he was surprised to see a neat pile of his clothes on the dresser. He quickly got dressed, decided to skip breakfast and head out to the training field. He looked around the room and saw a note from Kakashi.

See you later for training today. Behave!

Sasuke grinned. So much for constant supervision. He opened the bedroom door to leave and jumped back in surprise as he encountered …..

"Asuma!" he yelled in surprise and anger.

Asuma smiled and drew heavily on his cigarette. "Good morning Sasuke, you are up earlier than I expected."

Sasuke looked around suspiciously. "I'm just leaving." He said and tried to side step the Jounin. Asuma latched onto Sasuke's arm, "Kakashi asked me to keep an eye on you this morning till he gets back."

"What?" growled Sasuke. "I cant believe this!" he tugged uselessly against the hand keeping him in his own version of hell.

"Lets chat over breakfast." Said Asuma and pushed Sasuke out of the door. "I don't usually eat breakfast." Said Sasuke as Asuma pointed to a bowl on the table.

"I was reading Kakashi's note and he mentioned you need fattening up."

"Is everyone allowed to read my private medical report?" asked Sasuke bitterly.

"Only those who care about you." Said Asuma and sat next to Sasuke.

"Oh please, we've hardly ever spoken." Said Sasuke.

"Watch your tone and a lot of people care about you, I hope you see that in the next few days."

Sasuke gave him a quizzical look. "Eat." Instructed Asuma and Sasuke did so.

Later that morning, Asuma accompanied Sasuke to the bridge where they would meet Kakashi, after saying hello to Naruto and Sakura and goodbye to Sasuke, he walked away for a few yards and leaned against a tree and lit another cigarette.

Sasuke scowled and made a promise to find who was responsible for this hell he was in and hurt them ….. not badly….. just enough to make them need therapy for about ten years.

"Sasuke!" yelled Naruto. "You okay?!"

"I'm right next to you, you idiot, why shout?"

"Sasuke-kun, thank you so much." Said Sakura blushing.

"Whatever." He grumbled. He cast his glance to Asuma in the distance, who was puffing away on a cigarette and no doubt watching him. A puff of smoke appeared next to Asuma and Kakashi emerged from the smoke. He gave a quick wave in his team's direction and started talking to Asuma.

"Kakashi's here!" yelled Naruto.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Grumbled Sasuke, he really wasn't in the mood for this.

"Hey don't be a jerk just cause you got in trouble, lots of people were worried about you."

"Sure they were."

"Well if you hadn't just run off, they would have known you were hurt but you decided to be Mr. Macho- ".

"Excuse me? So I don't want to be babied and have people running around me suddenly makes me in the wrong?"

"Yeah! When I told Granny what you did-"

Naruto was cut off from finishing his sentence as Sasuke held him around the throat, chocking him. "You?! Of course you! Who else would be such an annoying idiot!?"

Sakura tried to separate the two but a glare from Sasuke stopped her.

"Baka!" grunted Naruto, his face turning a slight blue.

"Dobe!" yelled Sasuke.

Then they started beating the hell out of each other. Not thirty seconds after they had started fighting, a hand wrapped around Sasuke's waist and tried to pull him off Naruto, but Sasuke just held on tighter to the blonde's jacket and carried on punching him. Naruto was also holding onto Sasuke, even though a tanned hand was also trying to pull him off.

The hand wrapped around Sasuke's waist suddenly moved and a knowing hand put pressure on his cracked rib. The jolt of pain gave the person enough time to wrench Sasuke off Naruto and pull him back a few feet.

Sasuke tried to squirm out of the person's hold. The only person who knew about his rib was …

"Kakashi!" yelled Sakura in obvious relief.

Sasuke stopped fighting for a minute to see Naruto was being held in a headlock by Asuma and looked up to see a masked face looking at him.

"He started it, he hit me first!" yelled Naruto.

Sasuke just glared.

Asuma released Naruto and Sasuke thought Kakashi would release him but the hand was still wrapped around him. "Sakura, Asuma has asked me if he could use you for today to help his team with an exercise. Would you be willing to do that?" Sakura nodded.

"Naruto, I spoke to Iruka just now and he asked that you see him." Naruto also nodded.

"There will be no training today, but there will be a mission tomorrow, so be ready."

With a nod, Sakura, Naruto and Asuma disappeared in different directions.

Sasuke broke into a cold sweat as Kakashi said, "you and I on the other hand are going to have a little talk."


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi dragged Sasuke to the middle of the woods and sat him down on a log. Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Kakashi who was staring at him lazily. The silence was driving Sasuke crazy. "I don't get why everyone is on my case." He said after a minute of silence. Kakashi simply looked at him but did not comment. "I mean, I train, I listen, I do whatever mission is given to me, I don't draw attention and yet here I am being punished!"

Kakashi's response was to lean against a tree. "So I missed some medical exam, so what?! So I didn't say I killed two guys, what the hell? I don't want help!"

Kakashi finally spoke, "You need help."

"I don't want it!"

"There is a difference between need and want."

"Stop being so smug, dam I hate this village, I hate all you hypocritical teachers, I hate that blond idiot!" now Sasuke was standing and yelling at Kakashi, his face red.

Kakashi didn't back down and held Sasuke's gaze. Sasuke winced as he felt a sting on his shoulder. His cursed seal was acting up.

"Forget it." He muttered and turned around.

He felt Kakashi join him as he sat down on the log. "Why do you think this village, Naruto and I are doing this?"

"Because I'm valuable to the village, I know during the Chuunin exam that there were bets on me, Naruto is an idiot and I guess you just like being a pain in the ass."

"Fair enough. The village might have a financial interest in you, but Naruto or I?"

"I don't know and I don't care."

"Then let me enlighten you. We both care about you. As does Sakura, as does the Hokage, as does many people in this village."

"As if." Sasuke muttered.

"Sasuke." Said Kakashi warningly.

"No!" yelled Sasuke moving away, "people pretend they care, but they don't really, who knows what's going on in their fucking twisted minds? Well I don't want to know, I've done my duty to this village, now leave me the hell alone!"

With that, Sasuke sprung from the log and ran off, he looked over his shoulder and saw Kakashi still sitting there, just watching him as he ran off. Sasuke ran for several minutes and when he felt like he was going to explode, he stopped in a grassy field with large rocks allover the placed and a few trees. Sasuke gave a yell that bordered on a scream and began attacking a rock near him, he felt a sense of satisfaction as the rock began to crack and chip with each punch, he ignored the drops of blood that were now smeared along the rock. He stopped and sucked on one of his bleeding knuckles. "I hate you." He muttered. "I really, really hate you."

There was a rustle of leaves from one of the trees and Sasuke immediately put on a defense stance. Thin wire suddenly surrounded him and he jumped high, somersaulted and landed on a rock.

"You're learning." Said Kakashi as he retrieved his rope.

Sasuke carried on glaring at him. "I hate you!" he yelled.

"See, I don't think its really me you hate, perhaps someone younger than me, with black hair and red eyes."

"Its no secret that I hate my brother."

"True, I do believe it's slightly more complicated than that though."

"Fuck you! Just leave me alone!" shouted Sasuke and moved to turn away.

Kakashi appeared next to him in a flash and gripped his arm. Sasuke's eyes flashed a familiar black and red.

"Alone to do what exactly Sasuke?"

That voice was so calm, so knowing that it drove Sasuke on the edge. "To do whatever I have to do no matter what the cost!"

Sasuke tried to fight the grip on his arm and moved to kick Kakashi who blocked and flipped Sasuke over. "In the forest, I don't really think you were talking about us, where you?"

Sasuke kept struggling under the heavy weight on top of him.

"Didn't your brother care about you? Is that why you wont trust anyone, or ask someone for help?"

"Shut up!"

"He did more than betray your clan, he betrayed you in everyway possible. But that was one person, not everyone is like that Sasuke. In the last few years haven't you seen that?"

"I know that, okay? I'm not an idiot! Get off me!" Sasuke managed to get a good footing and got Kakashi in his kneecap.

Kakashi quickly recovered from the kick and latched onto him again. "Sasuke, what is going on?"

"I don't know! I just can't handle being in this village anymore, I cant bear being around people. I need a change if I'm ever going to get anywhere!"

"Noone wants you to live your life constantly thinking of revenge."

"I have to!"

"No, you can become strong enough to arrest Itachi and bring him to the Council, you don't have to kill him."

"Yes I do!"

"Why? Do you feel that if you don't avenge your clan you will have betrayed them to?"

"Yes." Whispered Sasuke, who had stopped struggling.

Sasuke unexpectedly looked into Kakashi's eye and with a few hand motions, he blew out a ball of flame. Kakashi immediately released him and jumped out of the way, not before his hand got burnt though. Sasuke did a few more hand signals and suddenly a hundred Sasuke's littered the field.

"What are you doing?" Asked Kakashi trying to locate the real Sasuke.

"I think you know, its something the Council has been worried about for a while now. I cant be an avenger if I stay here, I'm going to find Oorochimaru." Said one Sasuke to the left.

"As annoying as you and my teammates are and as interfering as this village is, I don't want to hurt you." Said a Sasuke to the right.

"I will kill Itachi, I will dump his body here and then ….. I don't know, but I wont betray Konoho." Said a Sasuke above Kakashi in a tree.

"Sasuke, Oorichimaru will hurt you, he will use you. He will control you. You wont have a choice."

There was silence. "Good bye Sensei." Someone whispered.

"Don't make me do this." Said Kakashi just as quietly.

All the Sasukes suddenly flew into different directions, all at once. Kakashi took his eye patch off and tried locating the real Sasuke.

"Now!" he yelled.

Genma, Asuma, Gai and Anko suddenly appeared. They sprang after the clones and immediately began dispatching them with lightning fast moves. The air was filled with sounds as the clones disappeared into clouds of smoke.

The clones were scattering too far now, Gai used his speed to block some off while Asuma kept landing solid punches, Genma and Anko were chasing about twenty that were heading for the hills. Kakashi noticed a group of three clones running across the water. One was looking straight, while the other two kept looking back.

Kakashi went with his gut instinct. "By the water!" he yelled. The clones stopped running and now descended on the teachers. "Ignore them!" shouted Asuma. "Just go after the three." The Jounins raced across the water, easily circling around the three Sasukes.

"Enough." Said Kakashi without a trace of humor. The two clones disappeared with a puff and Sasuke glared at Kakashi before moving into a defensive stance and eyeing the other Jounins. "Even if you are an Uchiha, five Jounins is certainly going to be more than you can handle." Said Asuma.

"I'll never know till I try." Said Sasuke as he switched to an offensive position.

Anko was the first to lunge at the boy and he simply stopped focusing the chakra in his feet and slipped underneath the water's surface. Anko dove after him and there was a splash a few meters away as Sasuke appeared and darted off into the distance. None of the Jounins moved.

"Pretty basic tactic, trying to divert us with a clone." Said Asuma looking at Kakashi. "I would have expected something more eloquent from a student of yours."

"Be prepared, I think he is just desperate." Said Kakashi.

There was a splash as a purple haired Anko rose from the water. "The brat kicked me!" she yelled, holding her bloody nose. "But I managed to wind him, someone better go down and grab him before he drowns."

Genma nodded to Kakashi that he would go. "I'll meet you on land."

Genma had only swum a few meters when he saw the boy. He was franticly trying to get to the surface, he saw the boy try to hold his mouth closed before his body automatically sucked in air that wasn't there, Sasuke carried on kicking towards the surface, even as his lungs filled with water. Genma managed to get behind him and pull him the rest of the way. A minute later a weak Sasuke was coughing up water on the sand and trying to suck in air as well. The effect was that he was now hacking his lungs out and wheezing.

He noticed the pairs of legs surrounding him, making sure that when he was done, there was a slim chance of getting past them. When Sasuke had spat up the last of the water in his lungs, he took a deep breath and looked up. He tried to read everyone's facial expression and judge how badly they were planning on hurting him. Kakashi as usual was unreadable, his mask and forehead protector back in place. Gai had his arms crossed and looked like he had a speech planned. Asuma looked annoyed and Genma looked pissed off. Anko on the other hand looked like she wanted to kick him till he was nothing but a heap of meat. He stood up slowly on shaky legs and stared at them, waiting for them to do something.

Kakashi could see that the pale nervous boy in front of them was trying to appear tough, but a leaf at this point would knock him over.

Sasuke flinched automatically as Kakashi moved towards him; he closed his eyes waiting for a blow. Instead Kakashi removed his pouch and began relieving him of his weapons. Sasuke thought about fighting but when he moved his arm, a hand tightened around his wrist and an eye stared at him warningly. Sasuke felt his stomach drop at the thought of what was going to happen to him. He shook his head to clear the fear and growled at Kakashi who had obviously finished his search.

Kakashi stared at him lazily, "what's that? You want to say something?"

"A lot. Believe me." Hissed Sasuke. He tried to kick at Kakashi and was immediately held back by Asuma and Gai who forced him to his knees. He felt the curse mark tingle and knew that the black marks would spread to his face.

"I told you that if you let your curse mark take control, it would kill you." Said Kakashi slowly.

"Do I look like I care?" snarled Sasuke as he felt the mark spread. He just wanted to get out, away from everything.

He felt his strength increase and felt the hands on him tighten.

"No." answered Kakashi and tilted Sasuke's chin. "Calm down Sasuke." His response was to try and bite the fingers touching his face.

"I hate you!" he yelled at Kakashi. "Why cant you mind your own business?!"

"In case you forgot, the Hokage made you my business and if you think you hate me now, wait till I'm done." Said Kakashi and with an expert aim, knocked Sasuke unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Kakashi managed to get Sasuke to sit down and eat some of his soup, though he only managed a few spoonfuls. "What makes you think I wont just activate the seal and bust out of here?" he asked when they were all done eating.

"I've already thought about that, we will deal with it when Gai returns." Answered Kakashi.

Sasuke was silent as he finished drying the dishes and handing them over to Asuma who packed them away. When they were done, Sasuke was shown where the bathroom was, the two guestrooms and main bedroom, as well as where they had put some of his belongings they had brought from Sasuke's home.

The sun was starting to set and Rin had to leave, after saying their goodbyes, the group returned to the living room where they sat in silence, Iruka working on the despised schedule, Kakashi reading his book and Asuma puffing on a cigarette, he then left the room and returned with a pot of tea and some cups and first offered some to Sasuke who accepted. Sasuke then just stared out of the window and thought of various ways to escape. Soon there was a knock at the door and Gai swung it open.

"I have arrived comrades!" he said dramatically. "I see you are awake Sasuke!"

"Did my eyes being open give it away?" said Sasuke sarcastically.

Kakashi whacked Sasuke on the back of the head with his orange book. "Did you manage to get everything?" asked Kakashi.

"Indeed!" said Gai happily, as he began pulling stuff out of the box onto the table and listing them. "Ink, painkillers, scissors, rope, bandages .."

"Thank you Gai." Said Kakashi. "Lets get prepared then. Sasuke sit in the center of the carpet and try and relax."

"What are you going to do?" he asked nervously. "I'm going to try and rid you of that mark and if that doesn't work, I'll put a new mark on you that will control your chakra control." Said Kakashi as he began sorting out various items.

Sasuke's hand immediately reached for the mark, when he had got it, it hurt like hell and he had been lucky to survive it, he knew that mark represented options, options that the Council was scared off. He didn't completely understand what the mark was, but he knew it meant power and he desperately needed that. "No, you cant get rid of it." Said Sasuke firmly.

Kakashi didn't pause as he tried to lift Sasuke's hand from the mark. "This isn't a discussion." He said firmly.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi's face and realized it was looking a little blurry. He looked down at his other hand and realized his movements were too slow. "The tea." He whispered, looking over at the pot of tea that he realized no one else had drank. "You drugged the tea." He said trying to keep on his feet, but felt himself sagging against Kakashi who moved him to the center of the carpet and removed his shirt. Sasuke tried to keep his eyes open. He couldn't believe he had trusted Kakashi. He tried to move his lips, but no words would come out. Kakashi paused to say something, then seemed to realize there wasn't anything that would make this situation okay. "You don't need this," he said as he dabbed something on the mark. "When you're better, I'll teach you a technique. I'll show you how to acquire your own power without having to give up your body for someone else's."

Sasuke finally managed to rasp, "Don't." before he sunk into darkness.

Sasuke awoke in the same bed he had been before, but this time he felt different. He looked at his mark and his eyes widened in fright when he saw that instead of the mark was a bandage and he quickly ripped it off and had to stop himself from vomiting when he saw the burnt skin.

It looked like they had basically tried to burn the mark off. Sasuke was furious, but also a part of him was scared. He had no control over this situation! He got up and saw there was a glass of water next to the bed. He drank it after sniffing it. He would now insist on drinking only water that he had poured himself. When he finished gulping it down he threw the glass across the room and watched it smash. Sasuke spied a mirror and walked over to it and peered at his reflection. If it was possible, he was even paler, he looked even thinner, there were dark circles under his eyes and he realized he hadn't cut his hair after that time when he trained with Kakashi. It was so long, Sasuke pulled it back with his hand and realized it was long enough to actually tie. He looked in the mirror and activated his Sharigan and realized he looked exactly as Itachi had that night. Sasuke growled and punched the mirror as hard as he could and felt satisfied when that face exploded into shards and fell to the floor. Sasuke bent down and grabbed a big piece of the broken mirror and began hacking at his hair. Just grabbing handfuls and cutting it off. When he was done he took a few deep breaths and looked at the mess around him. Fragments of mirror and broken glass littered the floor, as well as strands of black hair and the odd splatter of blood.

He heard the door swing open and snapped his head around to look and spotted Kakashi. Kakashi just stood there, his face unreadable. Sasuke gripped the mirror in his hand harder, not caring that it was cutting his palm.

"What I mess." Noted Kakashi.

Sasuke knew he meant the room, but the way his Sensei had said it, its like he meant him. Sasuke lunged, he didn't care that he was weak, or that the burnt mark was aching, he ignored the glass digging into his bare feet, he only had eyes for Kakashi.

Kakashi didnt even bother to move out of the way of the speeding boy. As Sasuke reached him he just grabbed him and twisted his arm behind his back and made sure Sasuke dropped the mirror piece. He then turned and with a twist, threw Sasuke on the bed. Sasuke bounced on his back and was just about to get back up again to lunge when Kakashi pushed him down again.

"Enough." He commanded.

Sasuke glared and bared his teeth. "What you going to do if I don't? Drug me again?"

Kakashi sighed. "If we felt we could sit you down and discuss things with you reasonably, we wouldn't have to be so sneaky."

"Don't make it about we!" Sasuke yelled, "you're suppose to be watching me, its you who has to make the final decision! They couldn't have drugged the tea without your permission!"

"True." Said Kakashi. "But when dealing with you Sasuke, being direct is usually hazardous."

"Don't make this all about me!" yelled Sasuke trying to get up again.

Kakashi just pushed him down again. "What you seem to be forgetting, is that this is all about you."

"Sure." Growled Sasuke turning away.

Kakashi sighed. "I'm going to get a cloth and a broom, promise not to destroy the room again before I get back?"

Sasuke just scowled and shifted away.

Kakashi was back within minutes and handed the broom to Sasuke who began to sweep while Kakashi wiped up the small spots of blood. When they were done, Kakashi led Sasuke to the bathroom and propped him on the sink. "Remove your shirt." He instructed. Sasuke did so and for the first time, noticed an oddly shaped black mark on his back between his shoulder blades. "What the hell is that?" he asked.

"Hmm? Oh, that." Said kakashi as he wet a clothe. "Its something Iruka thought of."

"That esplains where it came from, not what it is!" yelled Sasuke, pushing Kakashi's hand away.

"Don't shout." Said Kakashi as he began wiping Sasuke's forehead. "It's a seal that parents usually use on children that have a tendency to wander a lot. It activates by a certain word and the parent is then able to trace the missing child."

Sasuke pushed Kakashi's hand away. "You put a trace on me?"

Half of Sasuke felt like he was a prisoner, on the other side, it meant that there was a way out of this hell. He just had to find it. They would only put a trace on him if they thought he could get away.

Kakashi tried to wipe Sasuke's face again when he angrily snatched the now dirty clothe away. "I can do this myself. I'm not a baby."

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask. "Of course, I keep forgetting."

Sasuke glared and began scrubbing harshly at his skin. "So what's the word for the trace?"

"Gai came up with it." Said Kakashi as he watched Sasuke blatantly ignore the mark on his shoulder.

"great then it probably like comrade or youth or something equally moronic."

Kakashi took another cloth and began dabbing at the burnt skin. Sasuke flinched and asked again, "So what is it?"

Kakashi looked at him. Sasuke felt the seal tingle and a warm spread over his back as Kakashi said, "Hope."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Kakashi had just finished bandaging the burn when Sasuke asked, "so where are the others?"

"At work, training, the usual. Iruka will be back any minute though."

"What did you do to my mark?"

"Well, basically I burnt the mark off, added a few seals on it before I burnt it, when it heals and we can see the skin, we will know if it worked."

Sasuke felt nauseous at the thought of his skin burning. There was a light knock at the door and Iruka stuck his head in. "So what happened here?" he asked.

"Sasuke had a little temper tantrum." Replied Kakashi as he began combing through Sasuke's hair and trimming the ends.

"Naruto is looking for Sasuke by the way."

Sasuke just shrugged in response. "Doesn't he know I'm here?"

Kakashi shook his head, "you can see him when I think its right."

"I brought Anko with me, she is just putting her stuff in the guestroom."

Iruka observed Kakashi cutting Sasuke's hair for a moment and said, "I think you should just cut the back and trim the front."

"I suggest going for a Mohawk." Said Anko appearing at the door.

"Like this?" asked Kakashi as he bunched up Sasuke's hair at the side.

"Why not try Lee's style? Its neat and short." Suggested Iruka. All three began pulling at Sasuke's hair and trying different styles. Anko grabbed two ends so it looked like Sasuke had pigtails. "It takes a real man to pull this off." She giggled.

Sasuke's temper had slowly and steadily been rising and finally he burst, "EVERYONE OFF!"

Kakashi blinked at him. "Well, if you didn't want a new hairstyle, why did you cut it?"

"Just get off, this is ridiculous." Said Sasuke as he hopped off the sink. He turned to the mirror, "it looks fine" he growled. It was certainly wilder than his usual look, but he just didn't care.

"I guess play time is over." Sighed Anko. "Though you really did look adorable with pigtails!"

"Enough now." Said Iruka stifling a smile. "Let me organize supper."

"How about I cook dinner?" offered Sasuke. He reckoned if he controlled what he ate, no one could slip anything into his food.

"Is that a good idea?" asked Iruka to Kakashi.

Kakashi cupped his chin thoughtfully. "Lets give it a trial run."

So Sasuke inspected the fridge and the cupboards and began chopping and slicing. He thought of taking one of the knives and holding everyone hostage but knew that wouldn't work. He would need a distraction that could let him slip away.

Soon there was a pot of soup simmering on the stove and Sasuke had laid out bowls for everyone and began dishing out for everyone. They had just begun to eat when there was a yell from outside.

"Sasuke! You here baka?!"

Iruka slapped his forehead with his hand. "Naruto."

Kakashi just carried on stirring his soup. "Yup."

"How did he manage to follow us without us detecting him?" questioned Anko.

"He certainly has improved then if a trained jounin cant detect him." Said Iruka thoughtfully.

"Unlikely." Smirked Sasuke.

"I've searched just about every dam house in this village!!" Naruot ranted.

"Thought so." Muttered Kakashi.

A thought dawned on Sasuke. This could be the distraction he needed. "Naruto you dobe!" he yelled, rushing to the window and winced as he put pressure on his foot. He had forgotten about the glass imbedded in there.

"Sasuke?!" came an excited yell.

Sasuke was just about to respond when a hand clamped over his mouth. He looked up to see Anko holding him steadily. Iruka did a few hand signals and with a puff of smoke, he had transformed into Sasuke.

There was a loud knocking at the door, "I'm coming in!" yelled Naruto.

Kakashi motioned something to Anko who dragged Sasuke into the kitchen area. He tried twisting over and tripping her and nearly succeeded when she managed to steady herself.

Then he heard the door open and Kakashi speak.

"Naruto, I told you Sasuke is fine."

"Then where is he?" asked Naruto.

"Right here." Said the fake Sasuke.

"Wow you do look better." Commented Naruto.

"Sasuke still needs to rest Naruto. He wont be going on missions for a while." Said Kakashi.

The real Sasuke finally managed to twist and push Anko into a cupboard, there was a crash as various pots and pans fell to the floor.

"What was that?" asked Naruto and Sasuke heard him move towards the kitchen.

Sasuke grinned at an irritated Anko. He never knew the blonde would have been so useful in getting him out of this prison.

"That's Anko attempting to wash the dishes." Said Kakashi.

"I'll be done in a minute." Said Anko and suppressed a yelp as Sasuke bit her arm.

"Naruto, could you please go to Sakura's house and tell her I am still recovering?" asked the fake Sasuke.

"Sure!" yelled Naruto enthusiastically.

"I don't want either of you worrying about me and thanks for coming." Said the fake Sasuke politely.

"That really doesn't sound like you Sasuke ….." said Naruto suspiciously.

"He is tired, I've been pushing him. Its best you leave now Naruto." Said Kakashi in a voice that left no room for argument.

"Can I come tomorrow? Can I bring Sakura-Chan as well?" asked Naruto excitedly.

"No. You have seen Sasuke, he is fine. I will see you tomorrow for training."

"Ok." Grumbled Naruto and Sasuke heard him leave after the fake him exchanged good-byes.

There was a slam of the door and after a few minutes when Kakashi came and gave a thumbs up, Sasuke was released.

Sasuke growled and pushed past Kakashi and saw Iruka transform back into himself.

"I'm going to bed." He muttered and walked to the room he was staying in. He didn't bother to change and just lay on the top off the bed and thought how the whole situation was ridiculous. He didn't need this, he didn't want it. He felt the seal on his back tingle. They were obviously checking on him.

That stupid word, hope.

It was so naïve, so unsuitable. So impractical.

With that in mind, he fell asleep.

He later awoke to someone tying something around his feet. His first instinct was that he was being bound and he immediately kicked out and a hand just grabbed his ankle and held it firmly. Sasuke looked to see Kakashi bandaging his feet. He then remembered the cuts from the glass. Neither said anything as he finished. When he was done he sat on the bed and Sasuke, feeling vulnerable lying on his back, sat up properly.

"Anko wants to speak to you." He said finally.

Sasuke didn't say anything.

"She is going to speak to you about the time Oorichomaru promised to guide her and train her. When he used her as an experiment, then abandoned her. She trusted him."

"I don't trust him." Cut in Sasuke.

"He will promise you things, he will use you, Anko is proof of that."

"I know he will use me, that's part of the deal."

"For someone who always likes to be in control, you would lose it so easily?"

"Yes." After a pause.

"Hmm." Hummed Kakashi thoughtfully. "Well, speak to Anko, listen to her."

"I suppose I don't have a choice?"

"No, so if you're so driven to go to Orichumaru, you better get used to having no choices." Said Kakashi as he left the room.

Sasuke scowled and looked around for a clock. He had no idea what time it was and because of his random sleeping habits, he wasn't sure how many days he had been here either.

He got up and after a quick once over, he walked out of the room and into the sitting room area. There was Kakashi reading his book with Anko sitting there, playing with a knife.

So he sat there and listened as Anko told him how she was his age when she had gone to stay with Orichumaroo. How he had shown her his experiments, but told her they were legal. How he bit her and for hours she lay and cried in agony as the seal burned. She subconsciously would rub her shoulder and Sasuke had to fight the urge to do the same. She told him that when Orichumaroo checked up on her, she was only one out of the ten who had been bitten who survived. She was then useless to him and she was abandoned. She forgot so much, her brother for instance and it took her years before she was able to function normally.

Throughout this story, Kakashi would bring tea which Anko accepted but Sasuke would hold the mug just for the warmth for his hands, but he wouldn't drink it. When Anko was done, she looked at him.

"So you know that Orichumaroo will just be using you?"

"I know." Replied Sasuke quietly.

"You're a fool." She spat.

"I know." Replied Sasuke again.

"So you are still going to join him, let him take over your body, let him destroy this village?"

"I wont let him hurt anyone here." Said Sasuke angrily.

"You really think you will stand a chance against him?" she hissed as she moved towards him.

Kakashi stood up and put a hand between the two. "Enough." He said.

He looked at Sasuke who turned away. "Lets get some sleep. We can discuss this in the morning, Sasuke, I just want you to think about what Anko has said tonight."

Sasuke nodded briefly before heading to his room.

When he was gone, Anko spun around. "He is hopeless." She said angrily.

"No." said Kakashi clearing up some cups and heading towards the kitchen. "He's not so sure anymore."

"How can you tell?" asked Anko as she helped clear the room. "He seems like a stubborn brat to me."

"Aah," said Kakashi smiling, "I know because I know Sasuke."

Anko rolled her eyes. "Good luck with that."

In his room, Sasuke tossed and turned. He wasn't sleepy, but he was frustrated. He had had such a clear path in front of him. Train with the snake man, avenge his clan and give the snake man his body. He was an avenger wasn't he? No price should be too high for him at this point. So why was he doubting it now? He growled in frustration.

He hadn't even hear the door open, he was only aware of someone's presence when a chair scrapped as someone sat down. Sasuke shot up and growled, seeing Kakashi reading his book. Kakashi looked up at him, "go to sleep Sasuke." He said before going back to his book.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke growled. He was beyond angry with Kakashi and was looking for a reason to get into a fight with him. This was the person that was responsible for all this confusion in his head.

Kakashi didn't reply straight away. "Because." He said simply.

Sasuke wasn't going to play his little game and got up. He walked into the living room again, Kakashi following him by a couple of feet. Sasuke grabbed a book from the bookcase and settled down on the couch. His rib still hurt and he struggled to get his breath for a second before getting comfortable. Kakashi sat on the other side of the room and all was quiet except for the odd turning of a page.

After a couple of hours, Sasuke's eyes started to get heavy and his eyes started closing. Kkashi grinned at the picture of Sasuke trying to beat sleep. Sasuke didn't notice and finally his head fell to the side and he was asleep.

Kakashi stretched and muttered, "took his time."

Sasuke dreamt of Itachi again. He was just about to kill him when he realized it wasn't his sword that was stabbing Itachi, Oorichumaroo stabbed him over and over again and Sasuke watched and ran in-between them. "No!" he shouted in his dream. "Leave him alone, he's mine!" he tried to stop the blade but it seemed to just go through him and he realized he was covered in Itachi's blood and Itachi was looking at him through glassy eyes. "Isn't this what you wanted?" asked Orichumaroo. Sasuke tried to stop the stem of blood coming from Itachi. "I don't know!" he screamed.

Suddenly someone was gripping his shoulders and Sasuke turned to see Oorichumaroo holding him and moving towards him, his eyes wide and his bloody tongue began to lap up the blood on his face. Sasuke cried out and began kicking at the snake man.

"No!" he yelled. "Get off! Get off!"

The hands were firm now as they shook him. "Sasuke." Said Orichumaroo. But it wasn't his voice, Sasuke opened his eyes to see Asuma leaning over him. He looked at him intently and Sasuke realized it was him who was holding him down, his back pressed into the couch. He gripped Asuma's hands and realized how pale his skin was and realized there he was sweating a lot. He tried to pry Asuma's hands off him. "Let me go." He whispered. Asuma kept a firm grip on him. "Sasuke," he said steadily. "Who am I?"

Sasuke looked around, "where's Kakashi?" he asked. He released he was shaking, that dream had been too real. Sasuke gasped when he remembered the part where Orichumaroo had spoken and he had heard Asuma's voice. What if Oorichumaroo was in his body? What if he was going to take him right now?

"I'm not ready!" yelled Sasuke trying to pry Asuma's hands off. "Kakashi!" he yelled. He moved his head and saw the chair Kakashi had occupied last night. His book was there, face down, but no Kakashi. Kakashi would never just leave his book.

He felt Asuma tighten his grip on him and he tried to squirm and saw there was blood on his arms. _It wasn't a dream._ He thought.

Sasuke began to thrash frantically, "Itachi!" he yelled. He managed to get a fistful of Asuma's hair. "Where is he?!" he yelled.

There were footsteps and suddenly Kakashi was there. "Let go." He ordered firmly. Sasuke thought he was talking to Asuma and realized it was directed at him. "Its not Asuma!" he yelled, pulling harder on the hair. Asuma grimaced and let go off one of his shoulders to grip Sasuke's wrists.

Sasuke kicked out and kneed Asuma in the stomach, which caused both of them to fall of the couch. Kakashi took over and grabbed Sasuke and straddled him, keeping his arms pinned to his side with his knees. Sasuke fought viciously under the man's weight. He saw Asuma by Kakashi's shoulder. "He's behind you!" he shouted. "Kakashi, he's behind you!"

Kakashi glanced behind him and Asuma shrugged. Kakashi turned back to Sasuke and cupped his face with one hand and used the other to widen his eye. Kakashi reached into his brown pouch and brought up a sort of vial. He held his jaw and Sasuke gritted his teeth. Kakashi just pushed his head back and managed to force the vial in. Sasuke felt something warm trickle down his throat and when the vial was empty he tried to cough it up but Kakashi had placed a hand over his mouth and tipped his head back again so he was forced to swallow.

Sasuke then lay there, Kakashi on top of him as his breathing began to slow down and it felt like he was getting heavier. He tried to move his body again and felt that his limbs weren't functioning. As he slowly began to lose conscious, he heard Kakashi talking.

"What happened?"

"He was having a bad dream, I tried to wake him up and at first he seemed to recognize me and then he looked really scared and started to freak out, he was calling for you. He seemed to think Oorichumaroo or Itachi was here."

Sasuke felt a weight shift off him as Kakashi got off him and he tried to move again and found that he couldn't, it was like his body was glued to the floor. He felt Kakashi pick him up and cradle him and realized he was taking him to his room. He was gently put down on his bed and saw Kakashi walk away, towards the door. He had to warn him about Asuma! He tried to yell out a warning, but all that came out was a gasp. Just as Kakashi reached the door, instead of going through it, he just closed it and returned to the bed. After taking off his shoes and vest, he climbed in bed and held Sasuke close.

Sasuke began to drift off, he felt his body relax and Kakashi moved a gloved hand to Sasuke's face.

It was only when he began to wipe away Sasuke's tears, that Sasuke even realized he had been crying.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Thanks so much for reading! I just love seeing those reviews. Okay to answer a question. This is not a yaoi fic. Its fatherly all the way! I don't mind yaoi, in fact some of it is downright hot. But I love fatherly fics and there just aren't enough out there in the fanfic world. Also a valued reader has suggested we have some small character come in and interact with Sasuke and help him towards the right path. Yup, that's gonna happen, but its not going to be Sakura or Naruto. Oh wow I just love Sasuke angst! Also, I already know how this is going to end, but that wont be for a few chapters yet. We still got a lot of emotional upheaval for Sasuke to go through! If there are any scenarios you would like to see happen in this fic, just leave me some suggestions and I'll see if I can work it in. I hope you are enjoying this as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Cheers people!

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto. (Cannot believe I forgot to put that in)

When Sasuke awoke, he got up groggily, his head spinning. He looked down to see he had been changed again, his arms had been bandaged from his wrists, past his elbows. He looked at his fingernails and realized they had been trimmed. He got up and made his way steadily to the bathroom. He seriously felt like vomiting, after he was done he washed his face and saw his toothbrush lying by the sink. When he was done he walked into the kitchen area where Asuma was drinking a cup of coffee and Kakashi looked like he was experimenting with a blender.

Sasuke sat down and grumbled a good morning.

Asuma set down the cup and eyed Sasuke who scowled at him. Kakashi poured whatever was in the blender into a glass and set it down in front of Sasuke.

Kakashi took a seat across from Sasuke and began, "Lets discuss last night shall we?"

Sasuke flushed as he remembered parts of what had happened. "I don't remember." He lied.

"Sure." Said Kakashi. "Lets discuss the dream, what I can gather from Asuma, you seemed to be dreaming about Itachi and Oorichumaroo. When you woke up, you thought he was one of them."

"No." said Sasuke. "I thought Oorichumaroo was inside Asuma."

"Ok." Nodded Kakashi. "So you were dreaming when you fought Asuma-"

"No." cut off Sasuke. "When I woke up, I knew I had been dreaming, but when I was dreaming I was covered in blood, when I woke up and saw Asuma, I saw my arms were covered in blood, so I thought the dream wasn't a dream, I thought it was real."

"Do you know now that it was just a dream?" asked Asuma.

Sasuke scowled at him, "of course." He huffed. "I just don't understand why I had blood on me."

"You were fighting someone, in your dream, but you were attacking yourselves. When you tried to hold someone, you actually held yourself and you were holding on so tightly and fighting that you scratched yourself till you bled." Explained Asuma. "That's when I told Kakashi I would wake you and he went to get some bandages."

Sasuke nodded and glanced at the bandages again.

"You know for someone who remembered nothing, you sure remembered a lot." Commented Kakashi.

Sasuke scowled at him, but he didn't put much effort into it, his thoughts were too preoccupied.

"Anyway," said Kakashi getting up. "I'm off to train Naruto and Sakura."

"What must I do?" asked Sasuke.

"Gai will be coming over to start on some physiotherapy for your arm. Then Iruka will be coming over to start some mental exercises with you. The Hokage will be coming over this evening to check on your progress."

Sasuke nodded and turned to look at the sludge in front of him. "This?" he questioned.

"That's a protein shake. Since you hardly eat what is in front of you, you will have to take this and some vitamins everyday until you start eating properly." Said Kakashi.

"I eat just fine." Said Sasuke. "Also, I'm not going to drink anything you give me."

"I noticed that you only drink water." Said Kakashi. "Sasuke, I give you my word. These protein shakes will have no drugs in them, okay? You can trust me on that."

Sasuke gave a quick nod and as an act of faith, he gulped it back. He nearly spat it out, but managed to swallow it.

"That … was … vile." He sputtered.

"Then eat more." Said Asuma.

"Let's see what Gai says this afternoon," said Kakashi as he prepared to leave. "Perhaps Sasuke has been smuggling chocolates and sweets behind our backs."

Sasuke growled. "You know I don't eat sweets."

"I know," said Kakashi waving, "perhaps you should." Then he was gone.

For about twenty minutes Asuma and Sasuke sat in silence. As Sasuke got up to leave, he said, "Sorry about last night, I didn't think."

Asuma was surprised that Sasuke was apologizing, "That's alright." He said, then added, "you're a lot stronger than you look."

Sasuke gave a small smile and went upstairs to shower. When he was done, he inspected his arms and saw how terrible they looked. He quickly re-covered them and was wondering what to do when there was a yell. "Sasuke! Gai is here."

Sasuke came downstairs and clenched his arm. Ever since he had done that Chidori, it had hurt a lot and even now it wasn't as strong as his other hand though the pain had dulled into a constant ache.

When he got downstairs he saw Gai had set up a small mat on the floor and indicated for Sasuke to lie on it. Sasuke did as he was told but didn't feel comfortable lying on his back made him feel vulnerable so he settled for leaning on his arms. Gai immediately began to stretch him out, not just his arms. After doing a few exercises with his arms, like he had to clutch a piece of wood as hard as he could for as long as he could, Gai put some sort of medicine on his arm and re-bandaged it. He made no remarks on his cuts which he was glad about. When he was done, Gai appeared to grab a scale out of nowhere and motioned for Sasuke to get on it. When he was done he clapped Sasuke on the back and said how proud he was that Sasuke had decided to accept their help.

"I haven't accepted anything." He muttered. Gai just flashed a toothy grin and moved with his arms open to give Sasuke a hug.

Sasuke immediately moved back and narrowly avoided tripping over the mat. Asuma came and put a hand on Gai's shoulder. "Perhaps it is too soon for that." He said and gave Sasuke a wink. Sasuke wasn't sure how to respond so he settled for helping Gai pack the mat and other things away.

"I think a few more sessions and if you do some exercises on your own, you'll be fine." Said Gai when they were done.

Sasuke nodded and noticed Iruka had arrived.

"Where would you like to sit?" asked Iruka.

"Kitchen." Suggested Sasuke.

When they were seated and Iruka was drinking some tea and Sasuke was sipping a glass of water, Iruka had a pile of notes in front of him and explained to Sasuke that he would be asking him some questions and all he had to do was answer as honestly as he could.

"Lets begin." Said Iruka. "Who would you consider your best friend?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"Who would you consider your enemy?"

"Itachi."

Iruka made a note. "What's your favorite pastime?"

"Training."

"Is there anyone you have romantic interests towards?"

Sasuke blushed. "No."

"Not Sakura? She likes you."

"She's okay, but I don't have time for that kind of stuff with anybody." Sasuke said quickly.

Iruka nodded and made another note. "Who do you see as a role model?"

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke.

"Who do you look up to? Who inspires you to do the best you can?"

Sasuke paused for a moment. "Itachi."

Iruka looked a little shocked but quickly recovered. "Can you elaborate?"

"I used to look up to Itachi, he was amazing, really. Even now I know how strong he is and I aim to be stronger. He is the reason I train so hard."

Iruka nodded thoughtfully. "What about Kakashi?"

"He is more like a father figure than a role – " Sasuke realized what he said and quickly blurted out. "I mean, he reads porn, covers his face all the time. Really weird."

"We all have our quirks." Said Iruka, "but don't we all wear masks? Kakashi's is just a bit more obvious then others."

Sasuke nodded, thinking about Naruto. How stubborn and annoying he was, but it was just a cover up for his lonely childhood.

"What is your fondest memory of your mother?"

"She was really something, you didn't have to tell her stuff, she just knew. Once I hurt my face practicing a jutsu constantly, she just came up to me with a smile and rubbed some medicine on my face."

"Why were you working so hard on a jutsu?" asked Iruka writing quickly.

"My father showed me it. I didn't really impress him the first time so I was working hard by myself. Usually Itachi would help me with training but he was busy and …"

Sasuke trailed off and looked at his hands. He then looked up at Iruka, "I don't want to talk anymore, about this."

"Come on Sasuke, you were doing well." Said Iruka, trying to encourage him. "So Itachi was more of a constant figure in your life than your father?"

Sasuke shook his head. "This is stupid." He muttered.

"Its safe to assume that you felt more confident with your brother than your father, though you did live in your brother's shadow."

"Its not good to jump to assumptions." Said Sasuke getting up.

"You hate your brother, correct?"

"If you mean will I do anything to hunt him down and slice him till he is nothing but a bloody mess, then yes."

"Yet you constantly think about your childhood, when he would help you, when he would talk to you."

Sasuke leaned against one of the cupboards. "Wow you talk a lot."

"Sarcasm isn't an answer." Said Iruka also getting up from the table.

"Well its all you're going to get." Said Sasuke and tried to walk past him.

Iruka blocked his path. "Get out of the way." Said Sasuke, his eyes turning red. Iruka stood his ground. "We did well today, I want you to think on what I was saying, okay?"

"About what shit comes out of your mouth? No thanks, Now Get Out Of The Way." He hissed.

"Perhaps you should say please." Said Kakashi appearing behind him. Sasuke glared. "That glare is truly terrifying. This way." Said Kakashi with a smile and prodded Sasuke towards the sitting room.

Kakashi began looking through some notes and Sasuke asked, "so how are Naruto and Sakura?"

Kakashi looked up for a moment, seemed to think about it and said, "fine." Then returned to his notes.

"Did anything happen? Did Naruto do something idiotic? Did they learn a new technique? Who got it first? Hows Naruto's knee?" asked Sasuke in quick succession. Kakashi stopped flicking through his notes and said, "you know, if you miss them, you can just say."

"Of course not." Said Sasuke turning away. "I'm just wondering how much training I'm missing sitting around here."

"Sure, Naruto's kneecap has everything to do about your training." Said kakashi smiling. "Okay, Gai says your arm will be fine after a while and the right exercises, he said you are definitely undernourished and has devised an eating plan for you. The burn should have nearly healed by now, so we can check that soon."

Sasuke nodded and turned to the window. "Is it okay if I go outside for awhile?"

Kakashi looked at the slowly descending sun. "Don't see why not." He said. "Of course I'll have to come with you."

Sasuke already had a feeling he would say that, but was surprised to feel that it didn't bother him as much as he thought it would.

Kakashi pulled out his book and read while Sasuke just looked around the garden, the view and joined him when he sat down on the grass. Sasuke began pulling up weeds and just fidgeting with them. HE took in deep breaths and savored the air. He realized he hadn't been outside for awhile. When he was done, he turned to Kakashi who just got up and lead Sasuke inside again.

Sasuke helped him in the kitchen as Kakashi made supper and looked over the eating plan devised by Gai. It seemed to include a lot of meat and vegetables and potatoes and bread and pasta.

"Lots of carbs," commented Kakashi. "We want some meat on your bones."

Iruka joined them when supper was ready and they sat down and began to eat. "So how did today go?" asked Kakashi, directing the question at Iruka.

"Alright, Sasuke needs to learn that he cant just stop when it get uncomfortable, he has to follow it through."

"I'm right here you know." Said Sasuke spearing a potato with his fork.

"So you are. Now eat that." Said Kakashi with a smile.

Sasuke bit it and after chewing it quickly, swallowed. "Happy?" he asked.

"So Sasuke, we do have you on a schedule but we can clear up some free time, is there anything you would like to do?" asked Iruka.

"Like?" asked Sasuke.

"Well what do you enjoy doing?" asked Iruka.

"Can I train?" asked Sasuke.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Said Iruka.

"What if its just taijutsu? No chakra."

"That can work." Said Kakashi.

There was a knock at the door and Iruka went to answer it. Kakashi looked at Sasuke. "I advise you to do as you're told." He said. When the Hokage came in. Sasuke bent his head respectively.

"Come over here brat and let me have a good look at you." She said. Sasuke scowled, he didn't want to go as if he had been summoned like a dog. Kakashi prodded him towards the sitting room and they all sat down.

"So I've been reading the daily reports," began Tsunade, "I can gather that you're still being annoying but it looks like you've been cooperating lately which puts you in a better light."

Sasuke just nodded.

"I agree with Kakashi and the other Jounins that you need this so if you think I'm going to be letting you off the hook anytime soon, that's a mistake on your part."

Sasuke scowled in response.

Tsunade turned to Kakashi, "I don't think he should be here all the time though, socializing is one of his problems, I think he should go into town when you go to buy groceries."

"We were just discussing that Sasuke would like to train, but only in taitjutsu. The problem is …" trailed off Irula.

"Given half the chance he'll electrocute you and run for it." Finished Tsunade.

"Exactly." Agreed Kakashi.

"Give me your hands, hold them out." Order Tsunade.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi who nodded and he hesitantly held out his hands. The Hokage did a few hand seals, muttered something under her breath and latched onto his wrists. Sasuke immediately jerked back when he felt a burning sensation on his wrists and grimaced when it felt like all the blood in his body was shooting towards his hands then back again. The Hokage released him and Sasuke took a minute to get his breath back. Kakashi rubbed his back lightly and said quietly, "Well done."

"What – what did you do to me?" gasped Sasuke.

"I've blocked your chakra." Said Tsunade and then added quickly when she saw Sasuke's eyes widen, "its temporary. It's a restraint we use on prisoners. You can still do taijutsu and so on, but no attacks that use chakra."

"So I am a prisoner." Said Sasuke sullenly and turned away from the group.

"If you chose to see it that way." Said Tsunade. "That should help you keep him under control."

When they were finished, the Hokage left, but not before Kakashi and her had a private conversation outside. "He seems better."

"He is." Said Kakashi.

"Have you discussed the two men he killed on the last mission?" she asked.

"No. We're making progress but this is Sasuke we're dealing with."

"I've got some news that isn't going to make this any easier than." Said Tsunade slowly.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Itachi has been spotted a few villages away from here. If Sasuke hears, he will pursue him and when he gets his ass kicked again by his brother, he will definitely deflect to Sound."

Kakashi could only think of one response. "Oh Shit."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kakashi joined Sasuke in the living room where he was checking out the faint tattoos on his wrists. "How you doing?" asked Kakashi sitting across from him.

Sasuke shrugged. "Okay, I guess." He answered and picked up the book he was reading. Kakashi scanned the cover, "History of ninjutsu." He read out loud and looked up again. "Is it good?" a brief nod was his only response.

"I can take a hint." Sighed Kakashi and got up. When he left the room, Sasuke quickly flipped to another part of the book, "The use of seals." Specifically the part on how tracking seals were created and how to remove them.

After Kakashi had discussed what the Hokage had told him with Iruka, Iruka left to tell the others while Kakashi would speak to Sasuke about the two men he had killed and inspect the cursed seal.

Sasuke allowed himself to be dragged to his room and sat there as Kakashi unwound the bandage on his mark.

"We haven't discussed what happened in the forest." Began Kakashi.

A shrug.

"You killed two ninjas." A flash of something on the boy's face before it became unreadable again.

"Why didn't you say anything?" asked Kakashi.

Another shrug. Kkaashi held on Sasuke's shoulders and made him look at him. Sasuke tried to turn away but Kakashi held his face in place. "Answer." He said quietly.

"It – It just happened." Answered Sasuke slowly.

"Did you mean to do it?" persisted Kakashi.

"I don't know." Answered Sasuke truthfully. "I had a kunai in one hand, a shuriken in the other and then . . . they weren't in my hand anymore, they were sticking out of the ninjas."

Kakashi nodded. Ninjas kill when they have to." He said bluntly. "They would have killed Naruto and Sakura, you did what you had to do."

"Shinobi that abandon their friends are worse than dirt." Quoted Sasuke.

"You actually listen to me." Said Kakashi smiling.

"I try not to make a habit of it." Replied Sasuke cheekily.

Kakashi stopped smiling when he had finished unwrapping the bandage. Sasuke glanced over and even though the surrounding skin was red and raw, the black markings stood out vividly.

Kakashi stood up and seemed to be deep in thought, Sasuke quickly covered up the mark again.

"Maybe its best if you go to sleep now." Said Kakashi coldly and headed for the door.

Sasuke didn't know what to do, it was like he had done something wrong.

"Kakashi –" he began.

"Sleep." Said Kakashi sternly.

Sasuke lay down and Kakashi turned off the light. It took a while for Sasuke to finally fall asleep.

Kakashi had just finished telling Iruka, Gai and Asuma about the mark. They all looked uncertain as what to do next.

"About itachi," began Asuma changing the subject. "If we receive intelligence that he is any closer, a team of Anbu and Jounin will immediately leave to retrieve him."

"I'm on that team." Said Kakashi straight away.

"Agreed." Said Asuma.

"Gai, if we have to leave on short notice, will you watch Sasuke?"

"Of course!" said Gai excitedly.

"The Hokage may have to make the temporary seals permanent if we can't find a way to control the mark." Said Iruka.

"That needs to be a final option." Said Kakashi.

"It may be best to do it sooner than later." Said Asuma.

"Then ruin his chance at being a good ninja?" snapped Kakashi.

"A good ninja or a traitor?" retorted Asuma.

"He is only thirteen and while he is under my care, you cannot do anything without my permission." Said Kakashi. "We are suppose to be helping him, not labeling him before he has even done anything."

"HE was about to deflect to Sound before he was stopped!" yelled Asuma.

"He is a kid, kids make bad decisions! That's why kids need adults, to help them, not label them as a hopeless cause." Kakashi yelled back.

"Enough." Said Iruka. "Asuma, I understand that you are worried about the welfare of the village, I assure you that as long as Kakashi is guardian over Sasuke, the village will be safe."

There was a moment of silence that was interrupted by a thump and a strangled scream.

Kakashi was the first one up and to Sasuke's room, the rest following closely behind. Kakashi flicked on the light and saw the bed was empty. "Where is he?" asked Asuma.

"None of the wards have been activated, he's still here." Said Iruka glancing around the room. The tiny table next to the bed had been turned over and the blankets were spread over the floor.

"Hope." Said Kakashi. All the Jounins turned to the bed and as they drew closer they heard the slight whimpering. They all crouched down and a pair of bright red and black tearful eyes stared back at them. Sasuke was curled into a ball and his lip was bleeding from trying to keep his mouth closed.

Kakashi noticed that Sasuke was clutching his seal. "Sasuke?" he called out warily.

"Go away." He hissed.

Asuma lifted the bed with one hand and tossed it across the room with one move. His cover gone, Sasuke curled even tighter into a ball.

"Go away." He said again in a muffled voice.

"Where does it hurt?" asked Kakashi prying Sasuke's hands away.

"Everywhere." He whispered.

"Oh no." said Iruka as they saw him clearly. The cursed seal was throbbing, his muscle going into spasm, half his body already had the black markings but his skin was turning a dull grey. "Hurts." Said Sasuke in a strained voice.

"He's really hot." Said Kakashi, feeling Sasuke. "Gai, you're the fastest, please get the Hokage and Iruka, will you fetch Anko?" They both nodded and disappeared.

Asuma and Kakashi looked at each other, they had just been arguing but they understood now that they had to put aside their differences and help Sasuke. Sasuke was sweating a lot and shivering so violently that Kakashi was having a hard time holding onto him. "What happened?" he asked.

"Dreaming then it just hurt." Said Sasuke, his voice was weak.

"Lets get him to the bathroom and run a cold bath." Suggested Asuma. Kakashi motioned to pick Sasuke up but Sasuke pushed him away. "I can walk myself." He said angrily and proceeded to stumble towards the door. Asuma looked at Kakashi again and this time they rolled their eyes. "This isn't the time to be tough." Said Asuma in an annoyed voice and wrapped an arm around Sasuke and carried him to the bathroom. Asuma ran a cold bath while Kakashi took off Sasuke's top and without warning, dropped him in. Sasuke came up spluttering and tried to get out but Kakashi grabbed his shoulders and Asuma grabbed his legs. Sasuke began thrashing and trying to hit Kakashi. When they were done they picked him up and wrapped the still struggling boy into a big fluffy towel. This was the scene the Hokage walked into. Two soaking wet jounins with a hissing Sasuke trying to squirm under their hold. When she coughed, the three stopped and looked at her. Hers eyes widened when she saw the grey tinged skin and black markings.

"This is serious." She said quietly. Sasuke took the opportunity to give Asuma a quick kick in the shin.

"You brat." Hissed Asuma, rubbing his leg. Sasuke froze in Kakashi's grasp. Kakashi sensing something, let go and Sasuke stumbled to the toilet in time to vomit. When he was done he stood on shaky legs.

"Whats going on?" he asked.

Anko walked through the door. "The seal is getting stronger, its basically infecting your body again." She said simply. She turned to the Hokage, "he needs another seal on the cursed mark as well as some medication to help his body battle the infection, perhaps some painkillers for the pain as well."

Sasuke gave another cry and crouched on one knee, when he raised his head again, one of his eyes had turned yellow, like a snake's eye. It seemed hard for Sasuke to breath and he was gasping and holding onto the wall for support.

"Get him to the hospital." Ordered Tsunade. "Kakashi, you can do the seal again and the medics can attend to the medication."

Asuma took a step forward to hold Sasuke who hissed and backed up. "Leave me alone." Growled Sasuke. Kakashi stepped forward, "Sasuke, you can trust me, take a deep breath and listen to me." Sasuke took a deep breath and slowly breathed out, he looked at Kakashi.

"You are in danger right now, you need help."

"That infection will kill you if you don't get help right now." Said Anko.

Kakashi nodded, "If it makes it easier for you, I can knock you out."

Sasuke's eyes glazed over. "Would it be so bad if I died?" he asked. "The village wouldn't have to worry any more, if I stay here, I'll never get strong enough to fight Itachi anyway. Why shouldn't I just ….." he trailed off as he was overcome with another wave of pain.

"I'll give you three reasons why not." Said Kakasshi grabbing Sasuke firmly. He lifted up three fingers. "Naruto, Sakura and myself."

Sasuke let what Kakashi said sink in and slid down against the wall. He gave a small smile and said, "Lets go then." He held his head at an angle and with expert fingers, Kakashi pinched some certain nerve points and Sasuke slid into his arms. He passed him over to Gai. "You're the fastest, get him to the hospital as quickly as you can." Gai nodded and disappeared. Anko and Iruka followed him.

Asuma looked at Kakashi. "He really is just a kid." He acknowledged. "He's like Shikamaru, a tough nut to crack."

Kakashi shrugged and went to get Sasuke a clean pair of clothes and what he would need to do the seal on the curse mark. The Hokage followed him. "Didn't realize you had such a sensitive side." She joked.

Kakashi smiled and said, "I try not to make a habit of it."

Cool tell me what you think! Sasuke might have been a little OOC I don't know. Well im on the next chapter, any questions or suggestions really appreciated! Loving the reviews as well 


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

After performing the jutsu to seal the cursed mark again and Sasuke had been strapped down and medicated out of his head, Kakashi finally felt like he had a minute to breathe. He looked across the room and observed Sasuke twitching in his sleep, the heart beat on the monitor was beating erratically. He was having a nightmare but he couldn't wake up, since the doctor had injected him with who knows what. Kakashi patted his student's head and spying another hospital bed that was empty, lay down and fell asleep.

"KAKASHI!" Someone yelled right next to him.

"Naruto." Said Kakashi quietly and was glomped by the boy in a bright orange tracksuit.

"Is Sasuke alright?" asked Sakura who was standing just behind him.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke and was glad to see that his heart was beating rhythmically. "Seems to be." He said and stretched.

"I brought Sasuke some apples and a book." Said Sakura.

"I brought him ramen." Said Naruto smiling.

"Very . . . thoughtful." Said Kakashi. The door opened and a doctor walked in. "Hello, are you the boy's guardian?" he asked.

Kakashi nodded.

"He'll be fine, he's just exhausted at the moment, let him rest and he will be on his feet in a couple of days."

Kakashi sighed with relief and turned to Sakura and Naruto. "Will you stay here with him while I go and speak to Asuma and Iruka?"

The two nodded and Kakashi left with the doctor. After telling Iruka and Asuma the news and confirming with the nurse that he could take Sasuke home when he woke up, he stopped at the doctor's office again and got a prescription for sleeping tablets.

He was just about to enter the room and managed to side step a speeding Naruto. "He's waking up!" he yelled.

They all stood around the bed as Sasuke began to moan and his eyes flickered before opening and his eyes taking in his team around him. "Wake up sleepyhead." Said Naruto and Sasuke scowled.

"Yup, I'm awake." He said.

Sakura threw her hands around him, "we heard you were sick, we came first thing this morning." Sasuke looked a bit awkward but gave her a quick embrace in response to the hug and settled back into the pillows.

He looked at Kakashi and then quickly looked away. "When can I leave?" he asked the nurse who had followed Kakashi in. She began checking his vitals and shining a light in his eyes. "I suggest you stay here this afternoon and you can be discharged this evening after we have run a few more tests."

Sasuke growled, "I feel fine." He moved to get up and realized he was actually secured to the bed. "What the hell?"

He tugged at the restraints and then began pulling even harder. "Get these off now." He said glaring at the nurse.

She looked slightly startled and then said, "You have to stay here, if I take those off you might just leave."

"That was the general idea." Said Sasuke and pulled at the restraints again. Kakashi chuckled and Sasuke glared at him. "Shouldn't you be on a mission or something?"

Kakashi looked thoughtful, "I have a mission for you two," he said turning to Sakura and Naruto. "Keep Sasuke in bed for an afternoon."

Sasuke growled, Saukra giggled and Naruto burst out laughing. Naruto pulled up a chair and sat next to Sasuke. "Let me tell you what you've been missing."

That was how Kakashi left them, Sakura force-feeding Sasuke apple slices while Naruto told his story with a lot of arm waving.

Sasuke cast a look at Kakashi as if to say, take me with you.

Kakashi smiled and said, "Behave." With a small wave. Though strapped to a bed with Naruto on one side and Sakura on the other and a nurse who looked like she wanted to stab her troublesome patient with a sedative in the background, he didn't reckon Sasuke had much choice but to behave.

In the late afternoon Kakashi came and found Sakura and Naruto chatting quietly and Sasuke being poked and prodded by a nurse and a doctor. "I'm going to suggest a muscle relaxant." Said the doctor when he was done. Kakashi saw the restraints had been taken off and Sasuke did look abit better. Kakashi passed Sasuke the bag with a change of clothes and told him to go and get changed. When he left the doctor spoke to Kakashi and told him that Sasuke needed muscle relaxants and asked if he was doing physiotherapy. Kakaksh told him they had just started and the doctor nodded with approval.

When he was done with the doctor, Saukra tugged at his vest. "Is Sasuke alright?" she asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"We were talking and I noticed he kept drifting off into the thought, then he would just look sad."

"Its nice to know that you are worried about your teammate, but don't. With time, Sasuke will be fine." Assured Kakashi.

Sasuke returned and after cleaning up around the hospital bed, the team left together. After chatting for a few minutes and saying their goodbyes, they each went their separate ways. As Kakashi walked slightly ahead of Sasuke, he noticed the boy was deep in thought. He thought of asking him what he was thinking but had a feeling he knew what is was.

"So how are Sakura and Naruto?" he asked.

"You've just seen them." Replied Sasuke.

"Yes, but I didn't have bonding time with them stuck in a hospital bed, any gossip a recluse like me should know?"

"Yes, there is this amazing thing called a library, where you can actually read more than one book." Replied Sasuke.

"Ah but all I need to know is in one book." Said Kakashi patting his brown pouch.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as they got further and further away from town. After walking for a while in silence, they came to the house.

Sasuke prepared dinner and they sat together after eating and discussed various ninja techniques. After a pause, Sasuke asked, "What do you usually do around this time of day?" Kakashi shrugged, "I usually train or busy myself with something."

Sasuke nodded. "What about you?" asked Kakashi. "I just sit or read, but mostly train or I'll rest."

They seemed to have run out of things to say, but the silence was comforting.

After a while Kakashi went into the kitchen and came back with Sasuke's medication. After gulping down the pills, Kakashi insisted on Sasuke taking a sleeping tablet.

"I'd rather not." Said Sasuke. The rest of the evening was spent with Kakashi trying to persuade Sasuke to take the tablet and Sasuke stubbornly refusing.

When Sasuke went to bed (After retrieving his bed from against the wall), Kakashi simply placed it next to his bed with a glass of water. "You're not going to force me to take it?" he asked suspiciously.

"No. Its your choice." Said Kakashi.

Sasuke thought it over and without a word, slipped the tablet into his mouth and sipped some water. Kakashi smiled and gave him a friendly pat on the head.

"Glad to see you made the right one."

Sasuke had a feeling he wasn't just referring to the tablet.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

The next day, Sasuke realized he was the first one awake and busied himself with making breakfast and tidying up, he had just finished cleaning the sink when Kakashi came in, "Morning." He said.

Sasuke nodded to him and set some breakfast in front of him. He didn't even bother to watch his teacher remove his mask and went about putting things back into the cupboard.

The rest of the day seemed to pass into a blur, Gai came over and did some physiotherapy. Iruka came over and did some exercises with Sasuke, asking him about his friends and what food he liked. Questions that weren't scary, that was easy to answer. Then Sasuke went outside with Kakashi to train after he had returned from his training with Naruto and Sakura. He told him how Naruto had tried to sneakily hug Sakura and make it look like he was helping with the jutsu and was now sporting a black eye.

That night, Iruka was sitting at the table, marking homework and asked Sasuke to put the finished exercise on another table, when Sasuke saw the date, he froze and after putting the papers away, asked if he could go outside again.

"Its dark Sasuke." Said Kakashi. "I would rather you didn't."

"Whatever." Growled Sasuke and stomped to the bathroom. Iruka raised an eyebrow at Kakashi. "What got into him?"

"He seemed fine today." Said Kakashi, "in fact, a lot better than he has been in awhile."

"Mood swings then?" asked Iruka.

Kakashi walked past the bathroom door and heard the shower running, he didn't think anything of it till he hear a clatter in the direction of the sink, opposite the shower. Kakashi knocked on the door, "Sasuke?"

"What?" snapped Sasuke from the other side.

"Everything okay?" he asked again.

Iruka joined him at the door.

"Of course everything's okay, why the hell wouldn't it be?" was the pissed off response.

Iruka leant towards the door, "Hey Sasuke its me, how about we chat for a minute?"

"Just get lost." Was the reply.

"Sasuke, maybe I should come in and check you're okay, how's your seal?" pushed Iruka.

"So now you want to come in while I'm showering? I thought Kakashi was the pervert here."

Iruka rolled his eyes at Kakashi. "He's being a brat and using a lot of sarcasm, he usually does that when he's upset." Noted Iruka.

"I know." Said Kakashi.

"What should we do? Leave him?"

"I've got a better idea." Said Kakashi and kicked open the door.

Sasuke looked up from where he was sitting on the floor, knees drawn close to his chest, crumpled tissue in one hand and the other clenched into a fist. He quickly got to his feet as Kakashi strode in with Iruka follwing. "What the hell is your problem?!" yelled Sasuke.

Iruka turned off the tap to the shower and they both looked at Sasuke who turned to the sink. Kakashi reached over and pulled the boy around. He tried to get a look at his face put was pushed back as Sasuke headed out of the bathroom. "I'm going to bed." He muttered.

Kakashi grabbed him gently by the wrist. "I'm fine." He snapped as Kakashi pulled his chin up. The pale face with light pink blotches and red eyes with tears streaming down them was an obvious sign that he wasn't fine.

"How are we suppose to help you if you don't tell us anything?" asked Kakashi sternly.

Sasuke glared at him, "I don't need a lecture." He said.

Iruka was tempted to say, "you need a hug." But knew the kid would probably pin him to the wall with a knife for such a comment. He opted for asking, "How about I get you some tea?"

"I don't need anything!" yelled Sasuke and tried to swat Kakashi away who just held on firmer. "Okay then," said Kakashi calmly. "What is it you want?"

Sasuke was still for a moment and it looked like he was unsure of what to say, he bit his lip as if he was trying to keep a secret in that was threatening to escape. More tears came streaming down his face and falling to the floor.

"I want my mom here!" he cried out angrily. "Today is her birthday and I forgot! I FORGOT! I want her here and I want to say happy birthday and give her flowers and ….. and …." Sasuke began to shake visibly with emotion.

He turned around and Kakashi released him. He began kicking at the sink.

"I cant believe I forgot!" he yelled again. "We always had a nice dinner and Father and brother would get her something nice and I would give her a flower and …" he was silent. He stood like that, his shoulders shaking.

Iruka looked at Kakashi and shrugged, unsure of how to handle the situation.

"I think its time for a walk." Said Kakashi.

Half an hour later the three found themselves at a row of stone graves, each grave with the Uchiha's symbol. Sasuke approached his mothers and kneeled close to it. He gently rubbed off some leaves that had collected around it. "Can I be alone for a bit?" he asked.

Kakashi and Iruka nodded and made their way to the entrance. Sasuek would join them when he was ready.

Sasuke moved closer and stared at the stone. "I'm not sure what to say, I guess happy birthday and … I'm sorry. If Itachi had left you, just you and me, it would have been better, it would have been doable. I miss you a lot, especially at times like this…"

Sasuke sat next to the stone grave and talked for ages, from topic to topic, when he was done, he stood up and made his way back to the entrance. He nodded when he saw kakashi and they walked in silence back towards the place that they were staying.

Kakashi led Sasuke to bed and as Sasuke lay there, pretending to be asleep, Kakashi moved the mattress from his bed to the floor and had a feeling that tonight might be a rough night, went to sleep.

Kakashi awoke to Sasuke thrashing and mumbling in his sleep. He edged closer to the boy and put a cautios hand on his shoulder. The touch was electric, Sasuke shot up and hit the hand away and made a fist with his other hand. Kakashi noticed the red and black eyes but as Sasuke took a minute to get his breath back, he carefully rubbed his shoulder. Sasuke tried to shrug it off but Kakashi persisted. Soon Sasuke realized it would take more effort to get rid of Kakashi then just let him do what he wants.

After a while, Sasuke muttered "thanks" and turned over to sleep. Kakashi was silent for a moment, then said, "it gets better."

"Its been five years." Muttered Sasuke.

"I didn't say how long it would take, just that it would get better."

Sasuke didn't think he could fall asleep after such a horrid night, but soon he was fast asleep while Kakashi listened to his rhythmic breathing.

The next day, Sasuke woke up and was doing some basic exercises when Kakashi interrupted him. "Gai will be over soon to work on your arm, then Asuma will be coming over." Sasuke nodded and carried on. He noticed Kakashi hadn't left or turned around yet but was smiling sheepishly, or at least he thought he was. He could never tell with that dam mask.

"What?" he asked.

"I was suppose to do an updated report on your physical." Said Kakashi, "it was due about two days ago."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "As you can see I'm fine."

"Its mandatory." Said Kakashi again.

"Fine." Said Sasuke taking off his shirt, "lets do it."

Kakashi blinked as Sasuke sat down on a chair, his back facing him. So exposed. Kakakshi realized that Sasuke could perhaps even actually trust him. He slowly reached out and prodded his ribs, he seemed to be fattening up as well. He checked his arms which were just scabs and finally his feet that had healed nicely.

"You're doing well." Said akakashi.

Sasuke shrugged, but he looked please.

Kakashi left when Gai arrived and the rest of the morning, Sasuke had his arm pulled in just about every direction.

Asuma came in the afternoon and he had brought a box with him. It was a game of Go he said and it would teach him patience and strategy. Asuma won most of the time as Sasuke picked up the game and they both enjoyed it anyway. Sasuke had been a good player.

They had then worked on anger management which ironically had just got Sasuke angry, after the third time of telling Sasuke to relax and breath, Sasuke had snapped at him, "I am relaxed!" he had yelled, his shoulders tense and all his muscles straining.

Asuma was just teaching him a breathing exercise when Genma suddenly appeared in front of the room. "Asuma, you are needed." He said seriously.

"Is everything okay?" asked Sasuke.

Asuma nodded to Genma. "I'll leave when Gai arrives." He said as he began to check his weapons pouch.

"You can leave me alone for two minutes you know." Said Sasuke.

Asuma wasn't really listening, he knew Genma was calling him because Itachi had been spotted, now he had to make sure Sasuke didn't suspect anything.

"Where are you going?" asked Sasuke.

"I was asked to be back up if the jounins needed me on a scouting mission."

Sasuke seemed to accept there, when Gai busrt into the room, Asuma acknowledged him with a nod and disappeared. Gai grinned at Sasuke and Sasuke thought about slowly moving backwards.

"Neji and Tenten are away today so I was training with my extra special student!" yelled Gai.

"Hello Sasuke!" yelled Lee jumping in the room from behind Gai.

_Special alright_. Thought Sasuke. "Hello Lee".

"Today we will go outside since you and Kakashi have been doing taijutsu together, and I have been doing the same exercises with Lee, let us see what you have achieved!"

Soon they were outside, Sasuke and Lee had been sparring till Gai had told them to stop after a couple of hours and train.

When they were resting for a bit, Sasuke asked, "Why do you strive to be like Gai so much?"

"Sensei has done so much for me!" cried Lee.

"Shown you impressive jutsus?"

"Some and he has given me weights to train with, but he has done so much more than that." Lee looked to Sasuke and saw he was confused. "He has believed in me."

Sasuke was quiet for a moment. "I had no idea that was so important." He finally said.

"It is, why else would I work so hard? Not to just be a great ninja despite what other people say, but for Gai to be proud of me and I can give him a fraction of what he has given me."

Sasuke nodded. "I wish you luck."

"You don't need luck when you have skill." Said Lee with a big smile.

Sasuke allowed a small smile. "True."

"I believe that is why Naruto has become so strong now than when he was in the academy." Continued Lee.

"He used to be a dead beat." Said Sasuke, "but he works hard now."

"He started believing in himself when Iruka believed in him, I believe that it why."

"I had never thought of it like that."

"That is why you will get stronger. You have Kakashi Sensei who believes in you."

"What?" said Sasuke slightly taken aback.

"The way Gai Sensei wants me to be happy and strong, I can see Kakashi Sensei wanting the same for you."

"He is just being annoying."

"You don't really believe that anyone could believe in you? Hasn't someone at some time always been there?"

Sasuke was immediately reminded of Itachi. "Yes." He said through clenched teeth, "that's why I will never trust anyone again."

Lee looked at him and when Sasuke's tense shoulders had relaxed abit, he said, "You have had a harsh life and we all go through hard times. At times we believe we are alone, or we make ourselves alone. If we want someone to believe in us, we have to give them a reason to."

"If anyone was to actually want that, how would they go about it?" asked Sasuke.

"It would be about trust. That's what I think. You have to show that you trust them. I will always do what Sensei asks me or tells me to do because I trust him and by doing so, he trusts me."

"Kakashi doesn't trust me, he has me guarded every hour of the day." Said Sasuke bitterly.

"Have you given him a reason to trust you?" asked Lee.

Sasuke was silent as he contemplated what Lee had said. "Good point." He said finally. He realized he hadn't trusted anyone and no one had trusted him since that terrible night. "You're alright Lee." He said with a small smile.

Lee gave a huge grin, "You must tell this to Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan!" he cried out to the distance with what Sasuke could have sworn were hearts in his eyes.

"Enough boys!" yelled Gai, "back to training!"

"Yes!!" yelled Lee and jumped off the rock. Sasuke just shook his head in wonder and also slid off the rock to resume his training.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sasuke had been working on spinning kicks while Lee had been kicking a rock for the last hour.

"Watch this Sasuke!" Lee had yelled and with an impressive kick, made a huge crack in the mountain.

"Wow." Said Sasuke looking at the damage from a distance. "One blow."

There was a crack and Lee's eyes widened as the stone carried on cracking and falling around him. He managed to dart out of the way and was about to leap to safety when the rest of the rocks came tumbling down.

Sasuke raced forward and began digging through the rocks in the spot he had last seen the green clad ninja.

He was roughly pushed out of the way as a very worried Gai began punching at the rocks. "Lee!" he yelled over and over again. Sasuke spotted green and immediately indicated to Gai, "Over here."

After digging through some rocks, Gai pulled Lee out, there was blood dripping from his head and he was unconscious.

"No." yelled Gai crying and disappeared.

After the chaos of the last five minutes, the place seemed incredible quiet and Sasuke realized for the first time in awhile, he was actually alone.

Sasuke formed some hand seals and after muttering the correct jutsu, he felt a warmth over his back and realized he had broken the tracing seal. He sat back and stared at the pile of rocks in front of him.

He could leave now, they wouldn't catch him if he hurried. Sasuke racked a dirty hand through his hair and stood up, without looking back, he began to walk.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

When Kakashi and the others arrived, they weren't happy. They had searched and practically tore the place apart looking for the missing nin that had been spotted in a village not far from Konoho. They arrived to find Gai standing at the gate.

"What happened?" asked Kakashi.

"The boys were training and Lee got hurt, I was worried and I didn't think, I just thought about getting Lee to the hospital, by the time I realized I had left Sasuke alone, he was gone."

Kakashi was angry, but he could relate, he wouldn't focus either if one of his students were hurt.

"The seal?" he asked.

"Broken."

"Do Sakura and Naruto know?".

"Yes."

"Alright I'll summon the dogs and see if they can pick up his trace, Asuma and Gai can you check the borders of the village?" asked kakashi as he gave instructions.

The two men nodded.

"When you find him, do not attempt to take him in unless he is restrained or unconscious. If he wants to fight, make sure that back up is on the way."

Everyone nodded and as they parted in different directions, Kakashi pulled Gai over. "Is Lee alright?"

Gai nodded and Kakashi gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. Kakashi summoned the dogs and they picked up a scent and raced off.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Naruto ran into Sakura in the marketplace.

"Any luck?" she asked out of breath.

Naruto shook his head, "lets keep on looking."

They ran off in different directions.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Sasuke!" called out Asuma as he searched the outer borders of Konoho, he looked up to Gai who was standing on the top of the wall who just shook his head.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Iruka joined Kakashi who had followed the dogs to the Uchiha compound and ran up to him. "Tsunade has sent four ANBU to try and track him." He said.

"We better find them before they do, you know they aren't exactly gentle."

There was a bark and the dogs raced out of the compound.

Iruka put a hand on Kakashi's shoulder. "You know there is a good chance he has gone?" he asked.

Kakashi nodded. "I thought he was doing well, he was improving. I don't understand it. I don't understand him."

"Its hard." Acknowledged Iruka.

"I just don't feel like he is gone."

"He broke the seal." Reminded Iruka as they chased the dogs.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

The dogs were running across the field now, Pakkun turned to kakashi, "he is close."

Kakashi wanted to smile, but he knew he didn't know what Sasuke was up to.

Kakashi and Iruka bumped into Sakura and Naruto. "Did you find him?" yelled Naruto.

"We are close." Answered Kakashi and spiked his chakra to inform the others.

"We're coming up to the training grounds, were you gave us the bell test." Said Sakura suddenly.

Kakashi realized that's exactly where they were heading.

When they arrived on the outskirts of the training grounds, kakashi dismissed the dogs after thanking them and was joined by Genma, Anko, Gai and Asuma.

"He is definitely here." Said Kakashi, "we need to go in quietly and don't alert him to our presence. If he could de-activate the tracing seal, he may have deactivated my seal on the curse mark."

Everyone nodded.

They all crept forward quietly and came upon a clearing, ninjas littered the trees as they encircled the area. Iruka was surprised to see Naruto so quiet for once.

Then they spotted him.

He was by Obito's grave, was Kakashi's first thought.

There was a book resting on his chest and he was sitting against the pillar, his face was facing the afternoon sun and it took everyone a second to register what they were seeing.

Sasuke Uchiha, a potential missing-nin, an unstable ninja with a temper, who had been missing for about three hours now. . . .

Was asleep.

They could see the steady rise and fall of his chest. A part of Kakashi warned himself that it could be a trick. Everyone looked at eachother and Kakashi made a hand signal that meant for everyone to stay put. He leapt from the tree and landed on the ground in complete silence. He took a few cautious steps towards the sleeping boy and the silence was broken by a similar sound.

The sound of the air being sliced as an ANBU agent with a sword came flying towards the sleeping boy.

"Stop!" yelled Kakashi.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open and it took him half a second to register the enemy. He dodged the blade that hit the pillar and stumbled to his feet. Another ANBU agent appeared behind him and out of reflex, Sasuke pulled out two shuriken and threw them. The anbu agent looked down at the two shuriken protruding from his leg and shoulder. There was the sound of fist connecting with flesh as the first ANBU on the scene connected with Sasuke's face. The ANBU didn't get a chance to make his next move as Kakashi threw him against the pillar. "What the hell are you doing?!" he yelled.

The other two ANBU appeared but Kakashi didn't have to worry about them as the hiding ninjas from the trees joined the fray. "He attacked my teammate." Said the ANBU.

"That's what you get when you pounce on a ninja who is sleeping." Growled Kakashi.

"Idiot!" yelled Naruto who was being restrained by Iruka who was holding him around the waist. Iruka had his hands full from the looks of it. He had Naruto squirming against him and he had grabbed Sakura's wrists before she could dart off in the direction of Sasuke.

Sasuke looked extremely confused, he saw the adults fighting the ANBU, who seemed intent on getting him. He turned and ran towards the forest when a well placed kick in the ribs from an ANBU sent him flying. He scrambled onto his knees and coughed, trying to get air into his lungs.

"By order of the Hokage, you are under arrest." Said the ANBU.

"What?" growled Sasuke.

The ANBU yanked Sasuke's arm behind his back and pulled him up, Sasuke used the momentum to head butt the man and immediately regretted it when his forehead made contact with the mask. It worked in the sense that the ANBU stumbled back more from the surprise than the actual hit. Sasuke jerked his arm away and managed to make it two steps when Genma wrapped his arms around him. "I've got him!" he yelled. Sasuke began to twist and try get enough leverage to get away from the jounin. He didn't seem to relaise that Genma was not with the ANBU, he was just trying to help.

Naruo put his hands together and after a few motions and a mutter, the clearing was filled with Naruto clones. In the confusion, Genma felt a sharp pain in his groin and released his hold. Sasuke took opportunity of the chaos and darted away.

"Brat." Hissed Genma, recovering.

"ENOUGH!!!"

Everyone froze.

Tsunade stepped forward, "what is the meaning of this?" she said angrily, the question directed at one of the ANBU.

"I was about to apprehend the Uchiha when I was attacked by him." He said pointing at Kakashi.

"More like bring him in pieces." Snarled Iruka.

There was puffs of smoke as Naruto dispelled his clones and Iruka released him and Sakura.

"Mikato, I thought you were above such petty behavior," said the Hokage to the ANBU. "I thought you were professional enough to help, not hinder Kakashi and the others to help and retrieve Sasuke Uchiha without letting your personal issues get in the way."

"I was doing my job." Argued the ANBU, "I was apprehending a fugitive."

"He was asleep!" yelled Naruto.

"How could he be a fugitive if he hasn't even left the village?" asked the Hokage. "Leave. You are now under inspection and I will relive you from active duty till I see fit. GO."

Seeing he wasn't going to win, the ANBU signaled to the other three and they disappeared.

"Where is he?" asked Tsunade.

Genma pointed to where he had seen Sasuke run off to. Tsunade looked to Kakashi.

"I'll fetch him and meet you all at the hospital." He could see that the ANBU had landed a few hard knocks to his friends. Asuma's face was already starting to swell.

Everyone nodded in agreement and Kakasshi flew off into the direction of his frightened student.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke ran till he felt like he was going to explode. He couldn't believe what had happened, the Hokage had sent ANBU after him, to kill him!

He wasn't sure where he was going or what he was doing, he just acted on pure instinct. The ground rumbled and kakashi burst through the rocky ground in front of him. Sasuke gave a yell and threw a shuriken. Kakashi easily caught it and flicked it away. He reached forward and grabbed Sasuke who had tried to turn and run. "Sasuke calm down." He said quietly as he held him.

"Get off me!" he yelled in response.

Kakashi sighed and used his weight to flatten his student. Sasuke tried to push himself up but Kakashi was sitting on him securely. "Dammit you're heavy." He said as he tried to get out from underneath him.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" asked Kakashi with a small smile.

"This isn't funny!" yelled Sasuke.

Kakashi shrugged, "yell all you want, but we are staying here till you calm down and are ready to listen."

For the next ten minutes Sasuke yelled, tried to throw Kakashi off him and was just generally a pain in the neck. Kakashi pulled out his book and quietly read while Sasuke had his tantrum.

When Sasuke was still and quiet, Kakashi looked down at him. "Done?"

A sweaty, pale faced nodded.

Kakashi got up and grabbing the back of his shirt, pulled Sasuke up in one move. "To the hospital." Said Kakashi pushing him in that direction.

Sasuke moved slowly. "I didn't do anything to have fucking ANBU after me." He said.

"You got rid of the tracing seal, that's suspicious. Don't swear." Said Akkashi casually.

"I just wanted to be on my own." He said.

"That wasn't a decision you had a right to make."

"Its my fucking life." Growled Sasuke.

"Which you were determined to mess up. Don't swear."

"Well fuck you." Said Sasuke coming to a standstill.

"You're too young and not really my type."

Sasuke blushed but tried to hide it with a scowl. Kakashi prodded him to get him moving. "For the third time, don't swear."

Sasuke glared at him and slowly and deliberately said, "fuck."

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Sasuke, I don't want to discipline you now, there are a lot of worried people at the hospital who want to check you're okay."

"You sure they don't want to just kill me?" snarled Sasuke.

Kakashi scratched his head, "no, don't think so."

"Just get fucking lost." Said Sasuke and moved in the opposite direction.

Kakahsi sighed. This kid was obviously trying his patience, patience he did not have. Could he sit in a tree for hours without moving and oserve a target? Yes. Could he patiently deal with a brat? No.

"I told you to stop swearing." Reminded Kakashi.

"What more could you do to me?" asked Sasuke. "I don't have any privacy, I have you and all those dum teachers helping me for some reason and when it actually seems like I'm getting somewhere, the village that wants to "help" me sends ANBU to kill me!"

Kakashi smiled.

"What?"

"We'll always be there for you Sasuke. All us "dum" teachers."

"Not when you get killed on a mission."

"SO perhaps you should work hard at being an exceptional ninja so you can save us old ninja's."

Sasuke rubbed absentmindedly at his cursed mark. He seemed to not know what to say.

"What made you stay?" asked Kakashi.

Sasuke shrugged in response. The motion seemed painful and he grimaced. Kakashi stopped him and lifted his arm, at some point in the attack, Sasuke had been cut with a sword across the shoulder. "We can have that sorted out in the hospital." Reassured Kakashi.

The hospital soon came in sight and just before they entered, Kakashi placed a hand on Sasuke shoulder. "I'm proud of you." He said. Sasuke wasn't sure why he was proud but it was nice to hear it anyway.

"Thanks." He said glancing down.

When they got inside, Sasuke was wisked away for inspection and Kakashi went to check on his friends, beside a few bruises and stitches and the odd cracked rib, everyone was alright.

Kakashi spoke to Tsunade and found out that the ANBU agent who was determined to hurt Sasuke had once been humiliated by an Uchiha about ten years ago and had never let it go.

Kakashi had suggested he pay the man a visit when Tsuande had given him strict orders not to even think about it. Kakashi passed some nurses who were wrestling with Naruto.

"Whats he done now?" he quietly asked Iruka.

"Tried to make ramen with the hospital equipment."

"Aah."

"Enough dobe."

Naruto immediately froze and looked at Sasuke who had appeared with a doctor. He was just wearing his pants and his bare torso was covered in ugly bruises and his shoulder was wrapped with clean bandages.

"Lets go get some food." Suggested Sasuke to Naruto. Naruto jumped up and with a wave goodbye to the relieved and exhausted nurses, darted down the hall towards the food place.

Sasuke slowly followed and seemed to remember southing, "Are you coming Sakura?" She stood there amazed then gave a quick nodded and quickly followed. She fell in step with Sasuke and they walked along.

Genma moved to forward to follow Sasuke and Kakashi put his arm out to stop him, He can go on his own, I trust him."

Sasuke looked startled then gave a small grin and started walking down the corridor in time with Sakura and started talking to Sakura, "I always thought you would make a good nurse…" They couldn't hear anymore as the two turned a corner.

Tsunade turned to Kakashi. "I am amazed."

"That was Sasuke? He seems like a new kid." Said Shizune.

"Nah, just the kid he never had a chance to be before." Said Kakashi with a smile.

How was that? Drama, fluff, angst!! Haha please tell me what you think, it seems like it's the end right? Sasuke is becoming well adjusted and so on ….. well get ready for more angst and life threatening decisions and situations! Itachi is on the way as is Oorichumaru…. Oh how do you all feel about Itachi being a badass good guy? Please check out my angsty one shot and review! Love them reviews  Cheers all


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Kakashi never did put the tracing seal on Sasuke again, he did however tell Sasuke that he could live on his own as long as the teachers could pop in from time to time.

Sasuke had got himself settled back in his own home when he realized just how empty it was. After team 7 had finished their training for the day and were relaxing on a bench, Sasuke looked at Naruto, "Do you like where you live?" he asked.

"Its okay." Replied Naruto.

Sasuke was just about to ask Naruto to move in with him when he realized he wasn't ready for such a big step. He wasn't used to people enough to be around them all day. So he settled, "want to have dinner at my place?"

That's how the days seemed to go on, training, reflecting, spending his free time with his team, the teachers would pop in every now and then. Instead of being angry, Sasuke would offer them tea.

When Naruto was sick one day, Sasuke joined Sakra in making Naruto a healthy food pack and delivering it to his home and helped the sick boy clean up abit. When Sasuke caught Naruto's flu, he wasn't nearly as grateful when he heard the two banging on his door.

"Go away!" he yelled hoarsely and broke into a coughing fit.

He heard Naruto say, "he wont open the door."

Next thing he knew Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura where surrounding him, armed with tissues, soup and big grins.

Sometimes Sasuke would dwell on the past and he would find himself wandering to his mothers grave, somehow Kakashi was always there to walk him back.

In the late evenings Lee and Sasuke would meet and train together, practicing their speed.

For once it seemed Sasuke had managed to build a life. Then it came crashing down.

Asuma had popped in to check on Sasuke who offered him tea and said goodbye to Naruto and Sakura who had just finished dinner. Sasuke was enquiring about Asuma's team when there was a soft thud on the roof. Sasuke tensed and looked to Asuma who slowly and quietly moved towards the window.

A face appeared and Sasuke drew his kunai while Asuma got himself into position. The window was slid open and Kabuto stepped into the room, a smile evident on his face.

"Good evening." He said, pushing up his glasses. "I trust you are well?"

Sasuke looked to Asuma agin who motioned for him to stand down, he briefly raised his chakra erratically, knowing that the other jounins would pick up on it. Kabuto moved at an astonishing speed and hit Asuma across the head with such force that he was sent cashing into the wall.

"Asuma!" yelled Sasuke throwing his kunai at Kabuto and tried to run over to the bleeding teacher. Kabuto gracefully side stepped the kunai and gripped a handful of Sasuke's shirt.

"Oorichumaroo wonders why you haven't come yet." He whispered.

"I'm not going." Growled Kabuto as he threw a fist. Kabuto dodged the punch, just barely. "You've gotten faster." He noted.

"Yes. As you can see I don't need what Oorichumaru offers."

"I could never imagine that you could be that selfish." Said Kabuto shaking his head.

"What do you mean?"

"If you care so much about," Kabuto seemed to ponder on the right word, "comrades, I thought you would protect them."

"I chose not to betray my village."

Didn't Itachi tell you to break your bonds? He did it for you last time. Do you remember?"

Sasuke could practically hear the eight year old in him screaming. "That's a stupid question." He growled.

"He took away your dear mother, your father, your whole family. By doing so he gave you a purpose, one that made you strong. In Itachi's own way, he did what he did because he loves you."

"That's crap. He did it because he is messed up."

"True." Acknowledged Kabuto. "SO what's to say he wont do it again?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "No." he whispered.

"Are you strong enough to survive a second time?" asked Kabuto, gripping his arm.

Ssuke's shoulder's shook, "no." he whispered.

"Itachi has been spotted not far from here." Said Kabuto. "Your friend here was part of the group trying to track him."

"What!?" yelled Sasuke turning to Asuma.

"HE didn't tell you?" cooed Kabuto. "Kakashi was there as well."

Sasuke seemed to get over his shock, "they had their reasons, though I don't like them."

"So while you are here playing nicely, Itachi could come here and kill all these special people. He would kill and make you watch it again and again. If you truly care about them, you will come with me now."

"Sasuke don't, we can hold our own against Itachi, you don't have to do this." Panted Asuma.

Sasuke seemed torn, "I cant lose anymore people." He said quietly.

"The others are coming," said Kabuto. "IF you do not come with me now I will finish this one off and kill anyone else I have to."

Sasuke broke free from Kabuto's hold. He ran up to Asuma and held on tightly, Asuma could feel a trickle of tears landing on him. "Please tell Sakura and Naruto I care about them and please tell Kakashi I'm so sorry, this isn't what I want, its what I have to do."

Asma held on tight. "You cant take him," he growled, struggling to get up. Kabuto walked up and took a kunai and thrust it into Asuma's hand that was holding tightly onto Sasuke. Asuma cried out in pain and Kabuto dragged Sasuke away. "You didn't have to do that!" yelled Sasuke as he tried to fight him off. Kabuto punched Sasuke strategically and the boy fell unconscious. He swung him over his shoulder and darted into the night.

Not twenty seconds later, Kakashi burst through the door, Sharigan eye uncovered. He rushed over to Asuma who grumbled, "what took you so long?"

"Sound ninjas everywhere." Answered Kakashi as he pulled his friend up.

"Sasuke."

"I know, they just disappeared. It must be some kind of jutsu."

He got Asuma to the hospital where it turned out he had a fractured skull and the blood pooling was life threatening. He immediately went to surgery while Kkashi spoke to the Hokage and assembled a team that would go and retrieve Sasuke.

"KAKASHI SENSEI!" yelled Naruto, pummeling into the older man. "Why did he go!? We have to drag his ass back here!"

"Naruto," said Kakashi quietly and knelt down to his eye level. "He didn't think he had a choice."

"He's going to become a traitor! I thought we were teammates, but that baka doesn't care!"

"He did it because he cares, from what I can gather from Asuma. Kabuto is a skilled manipulator and Sasuke is young. We can't changed what has happened."

"I'll go and drag him back here myself." Vowed Naruto.

"He is your friend and teammate, but I wont allow you. Its basically suicide."

"What are we suppose to do then?!" yelled Naruto.

"I will handle this, I will bring him back." Said Akakashi seriously. "Now, where is Sakura?"

Naruto indicated down the passage. "She's down there."

"I want you to go to her and tell her I'm dealing with the situation and that I want both of you together so when I get word on Sasuke, I can tell you as soon as possible."

Naruto nodded, "I want to help though."

"If I know you and Sakura are safe, then that is helping."

Naruto nodded and walked down the hall and Kakashi spotted Ibiki coming out of a room. Everyone gathered around him. He was wiping the blood off his hands. "How was your 'talk' with the captured Sound ninja?" asked Genma.

"He's a tough one." Admitted Ibika, "give me another half hour and I'll have information."

"Sasuke doesn't have half an hour." Said Kakashi and with a nod to the Hokage, stepped into the room.

Ten minutes later he emerged, "I've got some useful information, we need to set up a team and a strategy."

When the ninjas were chosen, they sat around a large table. "Sasuke will be given to Oorichumaru tomorrow evening, they will be staying the night in this location and will move on after some rest. If we don't get him at that point, we will lose him." He pointed to a map and they worked out a strategy and half an hour later they were darting through the woods.

"Kakashi," called Gai.

"Now is not the time for a staring contest." Said Kakashi.

"Tomorrow then," said Gai with a grin but then turned serious. "You know that no ninja has ever been able to defeat Oorichumaro. He will not give up his new host willingly there is a good chance we are going to die and Oorichumaro will still have Sasuke."

Kakashi nodded, "I know, I'm just holding out for a plan."

When they had stopped to check their location and fill their canisters with water, Anko was discussing something with Genma.

"That Uchiha brat doesn't get a break. One of the most amazing ninjas, his brother, kills his whole family and traumatizes the kid for life. Then Oorichumaru comes along and wants to possess his body."

Genma nodded, "I'd hate to be that popular." He joked, "So if Itachi and Oorichumaru were to go head to head, who would come up top you reckon?"

"Itachi is very skilled, plus he has been traveling and picked up goodness knows what techniques. Oorichumaru on the other hand has been experimenting for years and mastering jutsus, but count in Itachi's sharigen eye and it's a pretty even match."

Kakashi froze.

"Anko! That's it." He said. "Everyone, change of plan."

"We had a plan to begin with?" said Anko coming next to Kakashi.

"You just said, the only person who could possibly go up against Oorichumaroo would be Itachi. That's it."

He looked up at the shocked group.

"You have got to be ######## ing kidding us." Said Anko.

Kakashi looked at all of them.

"We have to find Itachi."

……………………………………………………….

Mwahaha plot twist! Just need a plot idea on how they going to find Itachi in like a day and a half. Haha oh well this is a fanfic and I control this fanfic world! I can make Kakashi eat a cupcake if I so wished! But yeah some ideas would be good. I'm just having a mini power trip, ignore me.

So thanks for the awesome reviews, totally inspiring. So im wondering, should Oorichumaro do something totally evil to Sasuke while he has him for one night? Or just generally creepiness. I am going to work on another fanic after this with an AU, where Iruka, a teacher at a children's home, has a student who was kidnapped by a notorious pedophile. Sasuke is discovered next to said dead molester (Oorichumaru). Sasuke refuses to talk about it and is just being super emo, so Iruka asks his friend (Kakashi!), an assistant teacher who is studying child psychology if he will start talking to him. Then a fatherly bond is formed. Yay!

If you like angsty fatherly Kakashi/Sasuke then read my other one shot thing, "I'll show you the way home."

So replies to my loyal reviewers :

Johalli:I'm so glad you got so involved with the story! Lol I do it too. One badass good Itachi coming up! Oh yes Sasuke will behave cause Kakashi is there to make sure of it! Please keep reading and reviewing!

Evil sasuke girl:I'm glad he didn't leave as well! (Wait aren't I the one writing this?) Haha

XXMewzikLuverXx:Thanks!

Xbleedinglotusx:I love your support! Yeah wildkitkat. My name is Cathryn and my friends call me Cat or Kitty and one calls me Kitkat and I'm very wild! In a very frowned-on-in-society way. I am so far behind in the anime! Who killed Itachi (please Sasuke), and how bad is Sasuke? Get ready for brotherly angst in this fic as well! Orochimaru is like so ….. I mean he kills kids from goodness sakes. You love Sasuke? I love sasuke! Back off, he's mine! (girl cat fight pose) haha okay we can share. Loving your story as well!

MsDreamie:ah ha! Tricked you! Little cliffhanger over there. Yes fluff will pop up every now and then till the bucket of angst called life squishes it.

Sportsgirl815:Lol he made the right decision then forced to make the wrong one! Keep reading for more twists and disasters and terrible spelling.

JST the Power of

Three:Love Sasuke angst as well!

To every other amazing reviewer out there, thanks so much!


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Kakashi and his team had decided to search the mountains around the village where Itachi had been spotted, after searching for a view hours, they decided to set up camp for the night, dusk was approaching.

Anko was cooking some fish and Genma and Gai were talking when Kakashi felt a disturbance in the air. He put up a hand to motion them to be still and quiet. He looked around and not seeing anything, pulled up his symbol covering his eye and let his Sharigan spot what a normal eye couldn't.

Turns out he didn't need it as a body seemed to appear out of nowhere and flip him over, he felt his head slam into the ground and something sharp press against his neck. He saw Anko move forward when Kisame suddenly appeared and blocked off his comrades.

Kakasi took a deep breath and looked to his attacker, "Glad you're here Itachi, we need to talk."

Itachi just looked at him, he didn't glare, he didn't smile, he didn't even seem to focus on him.

"My brother has been taken, I believe you know where he is." He said slowly.

"Yes." Said Kakashi. "But I wont tell you like this, put down your weapons and join us for dinner."

"I don't think you have a choice."

"Your little bortoher has been going through hell the last few years and if it wasn't for Kakashi here, he would have done something incredibly stupid by now. If you care about your brother so much, let him go." Said Gai, taking a step closer.

"We've been looking for you." Added Kakashi.

"I know. Why?" asked Itachi, his voice dead.

"Oorichumaru has Sasuke. We only have one chance to get him back. If you attack Oorichumaru with us, we have a fighting chance at least."

"So you need my help?" said Itachi with a curve of his lip which must have been a smile.

"No," said kakashi seriously, "Sasuke needs your help."

Itachi immediately released Kakashi and motioned for Kismae to back down. When everyone had sat down, Kakashi explained what had been happening to Sasuke over the last few months.

"Sasuke was doing well, started being part of a team, smiling more, then when you came to the village for Naruto and you broke his arm and put him in a coma, he woke up and ….. he just got angrier." Said Kakshi.

"He's your little brother," said Anko angrily, "that you expect us to belive you love sooo much, yet you mind fucked him. What the hell?!"

Itachi didn't seem put off by her yelling or words. "When I was Sasuke's age," he said, "I killed my entire clan, except for my brother. Some of you know that it wasn't my decision, I was ordered to. I couldn't kill Sasuke, I just couldn't."

"So you showed him you killing evertone he cared about?" asked Anko angrily.

"I was thirteen, I was apparently a genius. I had killed dozens of people and my best friend had died, I had been ordered to kill everyone. Everyone. To put it simply, I wasn't in my right state of mind when I confronted Sasuke and said what I said and did what I did." Said Itachi softly.

"So then five years later, you meet him again and break his arm and screw with his mind again." Said Anko again.

"I love Sasuke. By hurting him the way I did, I hoped to show him that beigng angry with me had achieved nothing and he would stop beig so bitter. He needed to move on from me."

"So by beating him up you were trying to say all that? How the hell was he suppose to pick that up?! It makes no sense!"

"Lately I have found that I do not make a lot of sense, especially to myself." Said Itachi softly.

"This is about Sasuke now." Said Kakashi. "Can we trust you to help him without hurting him anymore?"

"The time has come to stop all this." Said Itachi cryptically. "I will retrieve Sasuke and I will kill Oorichumaru and I will come back with you to Konoho and face my sentence."

"Where does that leave you?" asked Genma, looking at Kisame.

"This will be the last time we see eachother." Said Kisame.

The circle was silent and after a while Kisame stood, nodded to itachi who gave a brief nod and he disappeared.

Kakshi filled in Itachi on the basic plan and that they would spend then next day traveling and should make the location in time.

"I wonder what is happening to Sasuke now?" murmured Itachi.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke was screaming. Loudly.

"No!" he yelled as Kakashi fell dead at his feet. He struggled against his bonds. He looked up to see Itachi cleaning his sword. "No! No!" he yelled again. "I'll kill you!" he screamed.

Itachi walked up to him and leaned in closer, "How dear brother, will you do that?"

Then everything vanished, Sasuke blinked and tried to steady his breathing. He was in the cave still, still tied to the cave wall and Kabuto stood before him.

"Stop." Said Sasuke, his throat raw from the constant screaming.

"I have to show you this." Said Kabuto, "till you truly understand."

He performed another Genjustu. He was very gifted at illusions. So far he had shown Naruto and Sakura dying, then Kakashi and then the village being destroyed over and over again.

This time Kakashi appeared before him. "Sasuke, are you alright?" he asked.

Sasuke know it was a trick, he knew but each time it seemed too real. "Run!" he yelled.

Kakashi came closer, "I wont leave you Sasuke, you know that."

"Just run dammit! I'm fine just go!" he yelled. Then Itachi appeared behind Kakashi with a sword and Kakashi fell again. Naruto and Sakura ran up to their fallen sensei. "No!" yelled Naruto. He glared at Sasuke, "why didn't you stop him!?" he yelled. Sakura crouched next to Kakashi and buried her face in his chest. She was sobbing. Then Itach was there again and Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't see it again, he couldn't.

Fingers pried his eyes open and he heard Kabuto whisper, "watch Sasuke." So he did as everyone he cared about died again and again and again.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Night time had fallen when Kakashi and his team had surrounded the cave that Sasuke was suppose to be in. After running into dozens of Sound ninjas and dispatching of them, they had been delayed. There was a good chance that oorichumaru was here already.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sasuke was exhausted, he hadn't slept since he was taken and everytime he closed his eyes the images flashed. He had vomited soon after Kabuto had started his illusion tricks and hadn't had anything to eat since nor had he had water. His eyes were puffy and sore and his head was ponunding. He looked up to see Kabuto and Oorcihumaru walk towards him.

The snake man slowly and softly caressed his check and Sasuker ealised how tired he was and how long it had been since someone had touched him like that, that gently. He snapped out of it and tried to bite at the fingers. Oorichumaru lsapped him hard with what seemed like very little effort. "What have you been doing to him?" he asked Kabuto in an amused voice.

"Just showing him an incentive for him to work with us willingly."

Oorichumaru began stroking him again, "he is so beautiful, even when he cries." He said and licked Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke struggled at his bonds and spat at the snake man.

Oorichumar moved forward and hit Sasuke in the stomach. Sasuke felt a couple of ribs crack and grimaced. "I thought you needed me as a host?" he panted, "How much use will I be if I'm broken?"

"Ah, my body must be molded into the way I want it, Kabuto can always fix you." He said as he slid his pale hands over Sasuke's chest. "Your mind however, can be broken, you can be a wretch for all I care. I have no use for your mind, its only this I'm after." He held Sasuke close to him and Sasuke's only thought was how clean the snake man was while he was so dirty.

The snake man released him for a second and cupped his chin. "Why do you fight so much Sasuke? I can show you how to be strong, I can show you to rise above pain and emotions, if I find myself in the mood, I can even show you pleasure." On the last word, he grabbed Sasuke by the hair and kissed him deeply, Sasuke strugelled and tried to bite at the intruding tongue. Oorichumaru pulled back from the kiss and smiled.

Sasuke looked at Kabuto's reaction and saw he was also smiling. "You're both sick!" he yelled and broke into a fit of coughs.

"Sasuke you've been alone so long, don't you want to feel loved?" asked Kabuto.

"No way is that love." Hissed Sasuke.

"He'll come around in time," said oorichumaru, "in the mean time we have plenty of rope."

………………………………………………………………………………………

Kakashi and Itachi burst through the cave, it was dark and deep and was winding into different passages but that carried on, Genma and Anko had gone to fight the Sound ninjas on guard at the cave and Gai was now right next to Kakashi. Kakashi heard Sasuke yell something about sick, it had come from the right. "This way." Said Kakashi.

Oorichumaru turned to Kabuto, "we have visitors, take care of them. I'll take the boy."

Kabuto nodded and went to confron the intruders.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Kakashi and Itachi stopped when they saw Kabuto.

"Sasuke must be in there." Said Kakashi.

Kabuto smiled. "he's there but not all 'there' at the moment," he said with a grin pointing at his head.

"What have you done to him?" asked Kakashi quietly. He knew how twisted Kabuto was. Kabuto's eyes widened when he saw Itachi. "Clever." He admitted, "but I don't think Sasuke's going to take it well when he sees you."

"What did you do?" said kakashi.

"Just an illusionary genjutsu."

"Enough, this is just to delay us." Said Itachi. "Lets go."

Kabuto pulled out some weapons. "We don't have time for this." Said kakashi.

"I'll take care of this, you go and save Sasuke!" yelled Gai and pounced at Kabuto.

Itachi and Kakashi ran into the end of the cae which was lit by some candles and a fire to see Ooricumaru cradling Sasuke to him and licking what appeared to be blood pouring down the side of the boy's face.

He looked up and smiled when he saw Kakashi and Itachi. He dropped Sasuke who just fell in a heap, his legs and arms still tied tightly. He was pale and looked just about dead.

Without a word, just a glance between them, the two ninja leapt forward.

Hmmm not sure about this chapter. Please tell me what you all think. Now should there be a character death? Wondering. I just thought this chapter was a bit sloppy but to be honest I couldn't really come up with anything else. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it. So Sasuke isn't raped or anything, just mentally warped and uh kissed.

So a lot of people have been commenting that we should share Sasuke. I'm up for that but I get the biggest portion! He may not agree to being ravished by us but that's what rope, handcuffs and other things are for. Heehee.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

The fight was bloody and seemed to go on four hours when it could only have been minutes. Jutsu after jutsu was used and every time Oorichumaru used a new jutsu, Kakashi would capture it and replicate it. Itachi never once slowed down his attack, Sasuke's visibly pale body a constant reminder that time was of the essence.

Kakashi had been hurt during the fight and his shoulder throbbed painfully, Itachi had landed a few hits but had been hit just as hard in return.

Oorichumaru had someohow managed to turn a snake that had sprung from his hand into a sword and was now swiftly attacking Kakashi with great speed that left kakashi breathless from all the dodging but he had managed to stay out of the way of the sharp blade.

"Stop playing Kakashi!" yelled Itachi as he moved forward to attack Oorcihumaru from the side.

Kakashi rolled his eyes, he had really been giving it his best, "I feel so old now." He muttered and managed to duck when the sword came swishing down upon him. He had been using his Sharigan constantly since the fight started and could feel his body suffer from it. This needed to end soon, before he passed out.

When the sword came at him again he swerved to the side instead of dodging it and grabbed Oorichumar's wrist. It gave him goose bumps to realize he was actually touching this monster. With a quick flick he heard the satisfying snap as Oorichumaru's wrist broke.

Oorichumaru didn't seem to even flinch, he just dropped the sword and moved to strike.

Kakashi moved away and looked for Itachi. "We need a plan!" he yelled when he saw him.

"I'll fight him, you get Sasuke out of here." Said Itachi and moved forward to deal with the snake man.

Kakashi turned and flew to Sasuke's side, he knew he shouldn't move him in case he had broken bones but now wasn't the time, if he did more damage the hospital would have to deal with it.

He gently scooped him up and stood, turning towards the exit when he felt an incredible searing pain. I tried to hold on to Sasuke but they both fell to the ground in a heap. Kakashi tried to find the source of the pain and just saw his leg was covered in blood, blood that was now dripping all over Sasuke. He looked up to see Oorichumaru a few steps in front of him, smiling. "He's not going anywhere." He hissed.

Itachi had got to his feet, he must have been struck when Kakashi was preoccupied with Sasuke, his face was covered in blood. He rushed towards Oorichumaru who turned to him with a sick smile on his face, they began to fight gain.

"You could have me", hissed Itachi. "I'm older, stronger."

"Aah but Sasuke is everything I want, its not just about being my host, it's the process it takes. The breaking down of the mind, the training of the body. I cant tell you how pleasurable it is . . ." Oorichumar turned his head in Sasukes direction and flicked his tongue suggestively.

"He's not that easy to break." Said Itachi as he landed a hard punch in the snake man's chest.

Oorichumar just stumbled a step, he gave a small laugh, "You think so? You should have heard him screaming, you may have been trying to make him stronger, but you were my best tool in getting him here and breaking him in."

"Not anymore." Said Itachi and with surprising speed, sped up till he was inches from Oorichumaru's face, it was like he was leaning in for a kiss till his red and black eyes made contact with the green slits.

Oorcihumarus' eyes widened as he was trapped in who knows what hell. Kakashi could see his body was fighting the invasion of his mind, he also knew Itachi wouldn't be able to hold on for too long. Kakashi saw a glint of a sword, the sword Oorichumaru had dropped, he stumbled over and grabbed it and ignoring the numbness in his leg or how dizzy he was, he rushed forward and plunged it into Oorichumaru's back, the body stiffened momentarily then went slack. Kakashi pulled it out and taking a step back, decapitated the head.

The body fell and Itachi stumbled, Kakashi moved forward and hooked an arm around his waist to steady him.

When it seemed he could stand on his own, Kakashi went to inspect the body and Itachi picked up the sword.

"You're hurt." Said Itachi simply.

"I'll be fine." Said kakashi and collapsed.

Itachi was tempted to roll his eyes in annoyance, now he had two unconscious bodies to deal with and one headless dead one.

"NOOOOO!" screamed Sasuke.

Itachi snapped his head in his brother's direction. He realized how bad it looked, Sasuke must just have seen his sensei collapse and here he was holding a sword.

He dropped the sword and stepped over Kakashi, the direction Sasuke had tried crawling towards.

"Sasuke, calm down, this isn't what it looks like." Said Itachi calmly.

"No! No! its not real, not real." Gasped Sasuke. Itachi moved towards him and Sasuke fought with the bonds on his hands and feet, he managed to get his feet loose and stood up, backing away from his brother.

"I am here to help you." Said Itachi.

"How!? By killing someone I care about? AGAIN?!" Sasuke had now been backed into the cave wall and he bit at the bindings on his wrists, just as he got his hands free, Itachi closed the space between them.

Sasuke knew he was too drained to do any effective chakra moves so settled for the fact that he would have to strangle Itachi to death. He lunged forward and wrapped his hands around his brother's throat. He squeezed as tightly as he could.

Itachi wasn't sure what to do, he could just grab his brothers hands and snap them, but he somehow knew that Kakashi wouldn't approve. How did Kakashi control his little brother when he threw a tantrum? He felt his oxygen depleting and realized he should handle the situation at hand. He grabbed a handful of Sasuke's shirt and looked to see a large spot of blood on his shoulder. He used his thumb to press into the wound and Sasuke gave a gasp of pain and loosened his hold a fraction.

That's all Itachi needed, he grabbed one of his hands and flicked him over, Sasuke hit the ground hard and Itachi was impressed to see that his brother was already struggling to get to his feet again.

He pulled Sasuke's face to his so they could make eye contact, Sasuke's sharigen was still there, red and black eyes on red and black eyes. His eyes widened and his body trembled and Itachi realized that Sasuke thought he was going to use the Mangekyou on him again. Instead Itachi focused and used the Sharigen to basically drain his energy till he passed out, it was a simple jutsu, a hypnosis induced sleep.

Itachi picked up his brother gently and was surprised at how light he was. He gave him brief hug that must have been more for himself than for his brother seeing as he wasn't awake to appreciate it.

"I'm back brother." He whispered. "Whether you like it or not."

The drama, the action, the fluff! Haha please tell me what you think should happen to Itachi now, any ideas? Im up for all suggestions! I hope I did the brotherly relationship justice. Reviews are always appreciated and have you guys read my little crack fic, haha all my other stories are semi deep and then I pop up with that haha. I love Naruto and at the last few anime conventions Iv gone to iv dressed up as characters from there. First Sakura, I dont actually like her but her outfit was easy enough, then Kakashi and then Sasuke! (Yes Im a girl). My friend got second place as Neji though she looked amazing, sniff I never win anything haha. Any ideas for one shots?

Ok cheers people!


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

Ms. Dreamie : Thanks okay I'll try add some fluffiness in there somewhere.

Akira Nishikawa :Well he will just generally freak out heehee. Thanks for the review

The Pahntom Dragon :Okay sorry the torture ended so soon! Not very good at that part …. Well lets see what I can cook up for ya …

Johalli :Thanks I really try as soon as I read reviews to update quickly, you guys inspire me. I type at work (bad girl). So I'm just thinking on what Itachi's punishment will be and how Kakashi will get these brothers together and stuff. Thanks for reviewing and I'll try think up some one shots as well.

MewzikLuver : and I love that you love it !

Kakashikrazed : Thanks, I have a hard time writing Itachi since I haven't watched too many of the episodes, so deprived. But will do my very best to get the character right! Any suggestions?

Evil Sasuke Girl : Your fangirl scream sounds just like mine! Haha

Fallensasuke93 : Ask and yee shall receive

MoroTheWolfGod : Okay I hope the reunion was good … not good at fluffy reunions. Glad your emotions gotr so caught up with the characters! Yeah next week Im cosplaying as Revy from black lagoon, I realize noone from Naruto ever wins! Want to do ino but I have black hair and don't think I could do blond.

Bleedinglotus : I would love to hear your ideas, even if its just one shots!

Sasuke felt like he was coming out of a tunnel. He could hear voices, though muffled and he tried to move his arms and they felt like they weighed a ton.

He heard movement from his side and snapped his head round. "Who's there?" he hissed. He tried opening his eyes and realized something was covering them. He managed to lift his arms and realized there were bandages circling his head, covering his eyes.

He attacked the bandages, trying to get them off. He heard footsteps and a pair of strong hands held his wrists firmly. Sasuke's first thought was that it was Kabuto again, he kicked out and the person stumbled but didn't let go. He did a simple wrist move against the person's thumbs, enabling him to slip his hands through. He meant to jump out of bed but more like fell. He got to his feet and felt someone coming towards him. He hit his shin on what appeared to be a small table and kicked it in the direction of the person coming towards him. He heard the person give a yell, it didn't sound like Kabuto, but then again he had never heard Kabuto yell and it could be a Sound ninja he had never met.

He felt along the wall and felt an opening, he went through the door and ran down what must be a passage, he leaned against the wall to guide him and tried getting the bandage off again. His one arm was in a sling and wrapped tightly so it was hard to coordinate it. He could hear feet running after him and he sped up, he heard another person coming in front of him but at such an incredible speed, he could hardly dodge. He was knocked down and he felt a weight settle on him and hands pinning his. He heard someone yell, "mind his arm." The pressure on his hurt arm eased up a bit and he took the opportunity to draw back for a punch. His fist was caught and the person on top of him said, very close to his ear. "Don't even think of it baka."

Sasuke was overcome by the smell of Ramen that was coming from his assailant's mouth.

"Naruto?" he whispered.

There was a loud laugh that couldn't belong to anyone else but Naruto.

"Of Course! Who else would it be?"

"I cant really tell since I cant see."

"That will happen when you cover your eyes."

"Don't you brush your teeth? Your breath stinks!"

"He hasn't been home in the last two days." Said a female voice to his side.

"Sakura?"

"Are you alright Sasuke?" she asked and he could feel her kneel next to him.

"Of course." He said, "but if Naruto could just move …"

"Oh sorry." Said Naruto, "you not going to run again are you?"

"I thought I was in Sound."

"Oh."

Sasuek felt he could actually breath again when Naruto got off him, he felt a pair of hands help him to his feet and make him sit in a wheelchair. "I can walk just fine, in fact I was running a minute ago." He grumbled.

"Hospital policy." Said a nurse.

He was put back in bed and he once again tried to remove the bandages.

"Let me help you with that." Said a voice he vaguely recognized.

He sat quietly as the bandages were unwrapped and when it was finally off, he blinked to clear the blurriness and looked around the hospital room.

There was Sakura, there was Naruto, he saw that it was Genma that had taken off his bandages, he looked and saw a broken table on the floor. Sasuke noticed two other beds that were empty but devoid of patients though it looked like they had been slept in. Genma noticed his gaze.

"Gai and Asuma were there." He said. "Someone has already been sent to call them."

Sasuke looked down to check the rest of his body and noticed that the bed he had been lying in had restraints on them. He looked up sharply.

Just then Asuma walked in, Sasuke and Asuma looked at each other for a few seconds before Sasuke had composed himself enough to say, "Thank you."

Asuma came to the bed and ruffled his hair. "You know I was wrong about you." He said, pulling out a cigarette and put it away when he was glared at by everyone in the room. "You tried your best to protect those important to you and I will always respect that."

"You could have died." Whispered Sasuke.

Asuma shrugged.

"Are you alright now?" asked Sasuke looking at the patch on his head.

"Yes just a simple surgery, I'll be out of here in a couple of days." Assured Asuma.

"No one besides Kakashi has ever done … anything like that. . . for me." Said Sasuke.

Asuma put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "I'd do it again."

The serene moment was shattered when Gai burst through the door, being pushed by a doctor.

"Doing a thousand push ups with a broken hand is character building!" he yelled.

"No, its insanity." Hissed the doctor.

Gai stopped resisting the doctor and the doctor nearly fell but caught himself in time. "Sasuke, you are alright! Lee was worried about you. I told him though that a few knocks wouldn't keep you down!"

Sasuke blinked, unsure of how to respond. "Thanks?"

Gai laughed loudly and sat down on a chair.

The doctor approached Sasuke and began to flick a light into his eyes. "You're probably very tired, though you were out of it for two days, you kept dreaming, also you kept activating your Sharigan when you hallucinated. A few days rest and care should see you on the road to recovery. You have to stay calm during the next few days, your body and especially your mind has been through incredible strain. Plenty of sleep will help with that."

Sasuke looked down at the restraints again.

"The doctor had to put you in restraints, you kept fighting in your sleep." Explained Asuma.

"The bandage?" asked Sasuke.

"You kept activating your Sharigen, it was sapping your energy, you couldn't control it." Said Asuma.

"What do you remember?" asked the doctor.

Sasuke bent his head, studying his hands, he didn't seem to notice Asuma and Genma tense and the doctor take a cautious step backwards.

"A cave, I was in a cave with Kabuto. Then Oorichumaru came, he …. Talked to me, then I blacked out and then…." He frowned, trying to remember.

His head snapped up as the picture of Itachi, holding a sword and Kakashi collapsing.

"ITACHI!" he yelled, "Itachi was here, Kakashi oh god he killed Kakashi!"

Saske jumped from the bed, "I saw him! It wasn't an illusion, I could feel the blood! Did you find him!? Did anyone find him!?" he yelled, pacing around.

Asuma stepped forward slowly, "Listen…"

Sasuke glared at him, "You didn't did you? He killed Kakashi and he's gone!" Sasuke then kicked his bed, though he was weak, it still flew halfway across the room.

Naruto looked extremely confused, "Didn't we just see – ".

He was cut off as Sasuke began tearing the room apart.

"Sasuke!" yelled Asuma over the din. "We have Itachi!"

Sasuke stopped, "where? Where is he?! I'll kill him!" when he saw no one was going to point the way, he activated his Sharigen and stormed towards the door.

"He cant use his eyes, he'll collapse and may go into a coma again, stop him!" cried the doctor. A male nurse tried to latch onto his hand and was thrown into a wall.

"Get Kakashi." Said Asuma to Naruto and Sakura. The nodded and disappeared.

They darted to the last place they had seen Kakashi, on the far side of the hospital, in a heavily guarded room where a hurt Itachi was being cared for. Kakashi had been visiting the older Uchiha for a few hours everyday where they would discuss Itachi's time with the Atsuki and what had happened over the last few years with Sasuke and how to handle his return.

Naruto burst through the door first, "Sasuke's flipping out!" he yelled.

Kakashi looked at Naruto, "Just put him back in restraints and sedate him." Said Kakashi, "we cant do anything till he wakes up."

"Nightmares still?" said Itachi quietly, lying in a bed with about six guards around him, "Kabuto must have done more to him than we thought."

"HE thinks you're dead!" yelled Naruto to KAkashi. "He's looking for Itachi right now to kill him!"

"Looking for him?" asked Kakashi paying full attention.

"He's awake!" yelled Sakura.

Kakashi darted out of the room and followed the sounds of destruction.

"Where is he!" yelled Sasuke. He had torn apart the room he was in and had gone down the passage destroying whatever he could get his hands on.

Asuma tried to grab him around the waist, but Sasuke dodged. His eyes were red and black and his face was just anger and grief, tears streaming down his face.

"Kakashi is fine!" yelled Asuma.

"Don't lie!" screamed Sasuke.

Asuma and Genma looked at each other, Kakashi had warned them this would happen.

"Just knock him out." Said the doctor. Sasuke was already beginning to sway on his feet, his body struggling to keep up the pace of his anger.

There was a spike of chakra energy and Sasuke stopped, he looked confused, he looked to Asuma.

"He is alright. He lost a lot of blood, but he is alright."

Sasuke was visibly shaking. "I thought . . . I thought … I saw…"

His legs collapsed underneath him, but instead of hitting the floor, Kakashi caught him. Sasuke'e eyes widened, then turned back to black. He slowly reached out and touched his teacher's shoulder.

"Yes, I'm real." Said Kakashi almost like he was reading his mind.

Sasuke activated his Sharigan again, as if he didn't believe him. Kakashi put a gloved hand over his eyes. "That's enough." He said sternly. Sasuke nodded and Kakashi took him back to the destroyed room and placed him back on the bed.

Sasuke felt incredibly tired, but he refused to close his eyes, in case he opened them again and it turned out he had been dreaming.

Sakura and Naruto joined him. Sakura put a hand on his, "Go to sleep Sasuke." She whispered.

"We'll be here to keep an eye on him." Promised Naruto.

He felt a tug on his hands and feet, he tensed as Kakashi put the restraints on him again.

"Just in case." He said, "Relax, its just till you wake up again."

"Itachi …" he whispered.

"Is something you don't have to worry about anymore." Assured Kakashi.

Sasuke finally closed his eyes, the last thing he saw before he drifted into an exhausted sleep was a shock of grey, pink and yellow hair. A really odd clash of colours, but comforting.

The last thing he heard was the annoyed voice of the Hokage, "I leave the hospital for half an hour and you trash the place? You can't blame Sasuke this time, he's sound asleep!"

Hope you enjoyed, comments really appreciated! So introducing Itachi back into Sasuke's life is gonna be a lot harder than everyone thought! Lol any ideas are gladly appreciated


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sasuke was kept sedated for the next few days, so his body could rest again and so he wouldn't destoy part of the hospital again. Kakashi had been visiting Itachi, they would sit for hours discussing Sasuke and Itachi's actions.

Kakashi soon realized that Itachi was just as damaged as Sasuke. Unlike Sasuke who would exploid and hurt himself and others around him, Ityachi just turned it on himself, letting it eat away at him. Kakashi also knew getting Itachi on the right path would be difficult, you couldn't just restrain him and force him to do things, it had to be all logical. Things had to be explained.

Itachi had killed his clan, he had disassociated himself from what he had done. He had killed them quickly and with as much mercy as he could. Itachi appeared at the Council, who understood his actions but he was still a missing nin and needed some form of punishment. The Council realized that when the previous Hokage had ordered Itachi to wipe out the village, that was what must have been the final straw. His village had asked him to sacrifice his family for them and he had done it. He had failed the mission when he didn't wipe out the entire clan, he couldn't kill Sasuke.

Yet instead of telling Sasuke that he cared about him and was sparing him because he loved him too much, even more than his duty to the village, he had led Sasuke to believe that he had only kept his little brother alive so he could suffer.

The Council decided that Itachi would spend three years in prison, he would have his chakra sealed till his release date and he wouldn't be placed in a prison cell but a secure, small house close to the actual prison. Basically he would be under house arrest. HE wouldn't be allowed to leave the house, though he could have visitors.

Itachi nodded to show that he understood and accepted his punishment and held out his hands willingly while the Hokage sealed his chakra. When he was done, he turned to Kakashi and asked, "When will I be able to see Sasuke?"

"Sooner would be better. The doctor cant keep sedating him."

When Sasuke woke up, he felt groggy. He slowly got up and noticed that he wasn't restrained but his wrists had bruising from the restraints from the last couple of nights.

"Glad to see you are awake, have some water, it will help clear your head." Said a nurse appearing at his side. He accepted the water graciously and looked around the room he was now in. He frowned. It was a big room, with only one bed and a cupboard and a table next to him and two chairs. What bothered him was the iron bars on the window and the huge lock on the door.

The nurse went to the door and opened it, "he's awake." She said.

Kakashi walked in, followed by Anko, Asuma and Genma and the Hokage. Sasuke quickly jumped to his feet, stumbling a little bit, and gave Kakashi a quick hug, he quickly pulled away, his cheeks turning a slight pink. "I'm glad you are okay." He muttered.

Kakashi patted his head and led him to a chair. "The doctor says you are much better." He said.

Sasuke nodded, he could feel the tension in the air. "Itachi.." he began.

Kakashi held up a hand to silence him, "we are going to get to that, but first I need you to trust me. Do you trust me?"

Sasuke nodded slowly.

"Okay, just relax, Genma and Asuma are going to hold your arms, just let them do it."

Sasuke tensed as Asuma gently but firmly grasped his one arm while Genma held the other.

Kakashi moved behind Sasuke and wrapped an arm around his neck, holding him in place. HE turned to Anko, "please open the door."

As Anko moved to open the door, Kakashi whispered to Sasuke, "We are all safe. Nothing is going to happen. We are just going to talk."

Anko opened the door and Itachi, who had now rid himself of his cloak, was in black pants and a black top, walked in.

Asuma, Genma and Kakashi immediately tightened their hold as Sasuke began to struggle. "Get off!" he yelled. "What the hell is going on here?! I'm going to kill you!"

Kakashi put more pressure on the boy's neck. "Sasuke calm down."

Sasuke had activated his Sharigan and was breathing heavily. Itachi walked over and sat down, not saying a word.

Sasuke breathed heavily for a minute or so, then deactivated his Sharigan and said, "Okay I'm good now."

Asuma and Genma released him as did Kakashi. They stepped not even half a metre away. Sasuke turned to Itachi, closed his eyes and took a deep breath, when he opened them again, his Sharigan was activated again and he leapt from his chair with a growl and lunged for his brother.

Kakashi, who was never too trusting when it came to Sasuke and Itachi, was prepared for this. He already had the trap wire in hand and grabbed the back of Sasuke's shirt and pulled him backwards. After a bit of a struggle, he had Sasuke bound hand and foot.

"Sasuke", said Kakashi in a stern voice, "as angry and upset as your are, and as hard as this is going to be, you will listen. No one is leaving this room till everything that needs to be said is said."

It took seven hours.

The first two hours were spent with Sasuke yelling and threatening Itachi and managing to get untied once but was immediately held down again. He screamed, he raged, he might have cried. All the while Itachi sat there in silence, merely observing.

Exhaustion taking its toll, Sasuke started to quiet down and he was untied with Kakashi right next to him. Then the Hokage stepped in and spent along time explaining the impossible situation Itachi had been put in.

"Itachi didn't kill you because he couldn't." said Kakashi.

Sasuke glared at Itachi, "you didn't seem too worried about toying with me!"

"I didn't mean to hurt you." Said Itachi, the first sentence he had said since the reunion had begun.

"Really?" said Sasuke sarcastically, looking down at his scar on his arm, the one Itachi had given him all those years ago.

"I hoped that when you were found, unconscious and hurt, the people who ordered me to kill you would have thought you had escaped and I had tried to fulfill my obligation to the best of my abilities".

"Killing isn't an obligation!" yelled Sasuke.

"It was more of a culling." Stated Itachi.

"Killing, culling, it still means that everyone I cared about ended up dead!"

"I didn't have a choice." Said Itachi.

"Yet you made a choice not to kill me, why couldn't you have chosen not to kill mother? She had nothing to do with any of the politics."

"I was thirteen years old little brother, I made mistakes."

"Killing is hardly a mistake." Growled Sasuke.

"Ordering a thirteen year old to kill his mother is hardly a mistake either."

There was silence for a while.

"Who gets punished then?" asked Sasuke, "Who do I kill?"

"Your brother has a three year detention, the Hokage is dead, there is no one to punish, just about everyone involved in that night is dead." Said Tsunade.

"Except us." Whispered Sasuke, looking at Itachi.

"I have often thought of you little brother." Said Itachi after an awkward silence.

"Funny, so have I, just usually it was about you with a sword where your heart should be."

"Sasuke, can you not understand how difficult this was for your brother?" said Anko.

"Well you should feel guilty, there were people in our clan that had never hurt anyone." Said Sasuke.

"Then there were those who were planning to hurt many." Said Itachi quietly.

"I cant stand being in the same room as you, never mind the same village." Growled Sasuke, "my whole life since then has been about avenging the clan, killing you and now I'm suppose to see you around the village and I cant lay a hand on you!"

"We all have to do things we don't want to do." Said Itachi.

"It was Itachi that helped save you from Oorichumaru." Reminded the Hokage.

"So I'm suppose to be grateful that he saved me, when he was the reason I was there in the first place."

"Yes." Said Kakashi. "Sasuke, this is hard, understandably."

Itachi moved forward and moved his hand towards Sasuke as if he was going to rub his hair.

"Don't touch me." Hissed Sasuke.

Itachi didn't stop and when Sasuke lashed out with a fist, Itachi easily caught it. Sasuke tried drawing his hand back with little success. "There is no discussion, I am staying here, even after I finish my sentence, I am staying here."

"Then I'm gone." Snarled Sasuke managing to get his hand free.

"Not while I'm around." Said Asuma.

"Exactly." Said Kakashi, "You cant run from these things Sasuke. No matter how much you want to."

"Fine." Said Sasuke, "But I will never ever forgive you." He said turning to Itachi.

Itachi gave a sad smile, "I'm not asking you to."

Tada! Okay i hope you all liked this, please let me know! I'm thinking of some of the one shots you wonderful reviewers have suggested, the Neko sounds adorable, gonna see if the inspirational bunny will bite me and the words will flow. PLEASE REVIEW. I love you all! -psycho grin-


	16. Chapter 16

Okay took me awhile sorry and I really don't think this is one of the better chapters, sorry! I'm kind of stuck, suggestions would be great and reviews inspiring! I'm doing a one shot for fanfiction's birthday. A very faithful reviwer suggested, Neko! Heehee. Any other one shot ideas? Great news my missing cat came back after a week! Little brat Grrrr. Oh perhaps you would like to know readers, I actually do Ninjutsu, just started haha.

I don't own NAruto

CHAPTER 15

Kakashi sighed. This was turning out a lot harder then he thought it would be.

Itachi had been in his new home about two days and already Sasuke had tried to attack it four times. Itachi was slightly bemused at the sight of his brother being dragged away for the fourth time.

"HE doesn't give up, does he? Said Itachi.

"Nope. Stubborn as anything."

It got to a point where they thought of putting Sasuke in the house again and having teachers around him constantly. Kakashi said he would talk to Sasuke and then decide.

He waited outside Sasuke's window. It was dark and most of Konoh was asleep. Kakashi wasn't suprsied when Sasuke's window was opened and the boy crept out. HE stopped short when he saw Kakashi standing there.

"Going somewhere Sasuke?" he asked.

"A walk." Said Sasuke moodily.

"Then you can come for a walk with me." Said Kakashi, indicating for his student to follow him.

Sasuke grumbled but did as he was told. They walked in silence for a few minutes. "The situation has been explained to you." Said Kakashi finally, "why can you not accept it?"

"I cant hate someone for years and then suddenly stop. Whatever reason he killed everyone for, he still did it." Said Sasuke quietly.

Kakashi sighed and ruffled Sasuke's hair. Sasuke jerked away automatically but then stilled and seemed to actually lean in closer to Kakashi.

"Sasuke, I cant let you hurt Itachi and I cant let you leave. Those options are out. What do you suggest?"

Sasuke seemed to be thinking and looked up at Kakashi. "I don't know."

"The Council is thinking of putting you back in my care." Said Kakashi.

"Why?" asked Sasuke angrily.

"Because I just caught you sneaking out to try and gut your brother in the middle of the night. A growing ninja needs his sleep."

Sasuke huffed and turned around.

"Come with me tomorrow and visit Itachi, he asks about you a lot."

"I don't want to." Growled Sasuke. Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder, "it wasn't a suggestion."

The next day Kakashi was preparing Itachi for Sasuke's visit.

"What will you do if your brother tries to attack you?" asked Kakashi.

Itachi thought about it and said, "I know I must let you handle it, but what if I just restrain him and show him that no matter what, he cant hurt me?"

"Because that would cause him to train until he collapses." Said Kakashi patiently.

"I don't like it that you spend so much time with Sasuke." Said Itachi quietly.

Kakashi was taken by surprise but he didn't let the shock reach his face.

"Care to elaborate?" he said slowly.

"Why do you put so much effort into him? You are not his family."

"I care about him. His family is dead."

"No, I'm here. I should be there to help and guide him, exactly what I was doing before he came here."

"You mean before you killed everyone he cared about?" asked Kakashi quietly, ready to react if Itachi did something unexpectedly.

"I care about him deeply." Said Itachi, seeming to relax once again.

"Does Sasuke know that?" asked Kakashi.

"Of course I have told him, he just doesn't listen."

"There is a difference between telling someone you care and showing that you care." Said Kakashi, getting up when a guard knocked at the door.

Kakashi opened it and was greeted with Asuma smiling and one hand gripping an angry Sasuke. "We are here, just as you asked."

"Come in, take a seat." Said Kakashi, gesturing to a couple of empty chairs. Asuma came in, dragging Sasuke with him and placing him in a chair. The two brother looked at each other. Itachi looked calmly at his younger brother, no emotion on his face while Sasuke's was turning red from anger.

"How are you brother?" asked Itachi eventually.

Silence.

Then, "I'm not your brother."

"Yes you are."

"In blood maybe, but not in any way that counts." Said Sasuke quietly.

"Brother, how can I show you that I care?"

Everyone flinched as Sasuke burst out laughing. When he was done he said, "Wow, that was a good one."

"Haven't you missed having a brother?" persisted Itachi.

"I don't know why you are bothering with all this brother stuff, you have been fine without me for the last few years. Besides, I have Naruto, he fills what space I used to have for you."

There was silence again.

"Sasuke-" began Itachi.

"No!" yelled Sasuke, "if you really want to help, then kill yourself! Just die!" with that said, he stormed towards the door.

Extremely quickly, even with his chakra blocked, Itachi blocked Sasuke's exit. He gripped Sasuke's arm, being careful not to break it.

"Get off me!" yelled Sauske trying to get free.

Asuma moved forward but was stopped by a gesture from Kakashi.

"Isn't this how Kakashi stops you when you behave childishly?" asked Itachi in a controlled voice.

"You are not Kakashi." Said Sauske between gritted teeth as he tried to twist out of Itachi's grasp.

"No. I am not, but I am still your brother. I have made mistakes with you in the past and I intend to rectify that."

"You think I care?" growled Sasuke, managing to break Itachi's hold.

"As you grow older, I can show you jutsu's, talk to you, be there for you." Said Itachi, stepping forward and causing Sasuke to step back.

"Kakashi already does that." Said Sasuke, "you can never ever hope to be half of the ninja he is!"

Kakashi was quite proud that Sasuke was sticking up for him, but he had a feeling the older Uchiha would probably be able to break all his limbs, quite easily in fact.

"I don't want to be half the ninja he is, I just want to be there for you, like him." Said Itachi quietly.

Sasuke was silent, thinking hard.

"What do you have with Kakashi and your teammates that I couldn't do?" asked Itachi.

"For starters, I trust them." Sasuke said, stepping away from Itachi and heading for the door.

"How can I get you to trust me? " asked Itachi, watching him go.

"I don't just give my trust to people, they earn it." Said Sasuke and slammed the door closed.

Itachi was silent, his face unreadable, Asuma looked to Kakashi who shrugged, "That went well."

Okay short for me I know, but I'll try and get attacked by inspiration bunnies! BTW what does canon mean?


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

Itachi was dying.

Slowly, day by day. He no longer wandered around the house. HE just sat by the window, staring.

He no longer ate. First he stopped cooking, when food was brought to him, he glanced away.

He just stared, wordlessly, Kakashi would come and try and talk to him.

Itachi just didn't want to live anymore, so he stopped doing what the living do. He didn't eat, he didn't sleep, he didn't talk, he was so still it was hard to believe he was even breathing.

He got thinner, paler. Kakashi was considering force-feeding him. Kakashi knew that wasn't a solution, Itachi could hardly be force fed everyday for who knows how long. If Itachi even let him.

It was going into the second week when Sasuke appeared. Itachi glanced in his direction, acknowledging his presence before he returned his attention to the window.

Sasuk dragged over a chair and looked where Itachi was staring, it was just a field with a few trees and a good view of the sky.

"Pretty boring." Said Sasuke. "Which means you aren't sitting here looking at something as everyone thinks, or planning some route of escape as the Council fears. You are just … thinking."

Itachi looked over at Sasuke again. "I know I told you to die, I just find it funny that you should listen to me now, but not all those years ago when I begged you to stop."

Itachi's gaze returned to the window.

Silence, then, "I don't want you to die."

Itachi looked at his brother again. "at least, not like this." Said Sasuke, gesturing to Itachi's hallowed appearance. "Its too … peaceful. Your body will just give out and you'll just fall asleep and never wake again."

"You rather I die a bloody death?" asked Itachi in a hoarse whisper.

"For many years I have, but now, I don't know." Sasuke got to his feet and put his hands in his pockets.

"Kakashi says I'm going through a phase. Like when I wanted to go to that snake guy. He says with time and some "therapy", I'll move on." Sasuke practically spat out the word therapy.

"You always listen to what Kakashi says?" asked Itachi, facing his brother properly.

"No." said Sasuke with a shrug, "but he has ways to make me listen, to stop me from just throwing a tantrum and listen to reason."

"SO he told you to come here." Sated Itachi.

"Hardly." Said Sasuke. "I don't usually do what I'm told to do either."

"So why did you come?" asked Itachi.

"I decided to." Sasuke turned away slowly, "it must take a lot of patience to just sit there the whole time. Perhaps you could use some of that patience to wait till I can come to terms with this. With you."

When neither sibling said anything, Sasuke shrugged and walked away.

Later that day, Kakashi visited Itachi, he brought soup with him. He ditn make any comment as Itachi sipped the soup, in small amounts, till the bowl was empty.

"You've been talking to Sasuke." Said Itachi when he had finished the soup.

"More like run around the village after him and making sure he doesn't destroy anything too expensive when he's in one of his moods." Said Kakashi casually, clearing up the dishes.

"He came today."

"So I've heard."

Silence.

"The Hokage thinks he should be placed in my care agin. I wanted to know what you think." Said Kakashi, taking a seat.

"Why would you want to know my opinion? It hardly has any standing." Said Itachi quietly.

"I want you to be a part of Sasuke's life. I do. A lot of people want you to be. I could be killed one day and Sasuke would do what he normally does, self-destruct. It would be good to have someone who cares about him there."

"As backup." Said Itachi.

"No. I always tell you what is happening with Sasuke, I would like there to be a point where we can actually discuss Sasuke." Said Kakashi. "the kids a handful and he hasn't even hit his senior teenage years. I'm going to need all the help I can get."

Itachi allowed a smirk.

Kakashi smiled openly, though covered by his mask. "So should Sasuke be placed with me again?"

Itachi thought for a minute, "Why does he look so tired?"

"I think he is struggling to sleep." Said kaakshi.

"Nightmares then".

"Which he denies of course." Said Kakashi with a shake of his head.

"Nightmares is hardly a reason for constant supervision." Said Itachi.

"Good point."

There was silence.

"Surely there is an easy mission, nothing too threatening that your team could go on, an overnight trip? If my brother is having nightmares, that is a simply way to uncover it and not look like the bad guy."

Kakashi nodded, "I'll do that." He got up. "Good talk."

Itachi stood and shook Kakashi's hand. "I hope to have more."

Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Man I love you guys! BTW Sad to say, the end is near. (Sob)


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

A few days passed and Itachi waited patiently for Kakashi's return. When Kakashi did, he didn't look too pleased.

"Well?" prompted Itachi as soon as the silver haired man had sat down.

"It worked well, my team was assigned a simply delivery that took two days. One overnight trip there and one overnight trip back."

"Good."

"Sasuke is having nightmares. Obviously he is traumatized by whatever Kabuto showed him, but I think there is something else that happened."

"What makes you say that?"

"When I tried to calm Sasuke down, the brat bit me. He freaking bit me." Kakashi pushed up a sleeve to expose a faint bite mark. "He said I was never to touch him again and asked why the world was filled with perverts."

"I have seen Sasuke and I don't think he was …"

"Neither do I." Agreed Kakashi. "Something happened."

Itachi stood up and slowly paced the room. "I'm sure Kabuto's illusions were scarring, he imagined his worst nightmare over and over again."

"So you think we should focus on that before digging any deeper?" asked Kakashi.

"We?" asked Itachi, looking at Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded. "I want you to talk to Sasuke as well."

"I doubt he will listen to me but it's a good start."

"Even if he doesn't listen to you, it would be nice to have someone help me catch the brat, I don't know what he's been eating, but he's gotten fast."

Itachi smiled. "When will you bring him here?"

Kakashi smiled, "I had a talk with the Hokage, I told her part of you being rehabilitated into society would be to interact with people, not be cooped up here."

Itachi gave a rare smile. "That's very … trusting."

"You haven't yet shown us a reason not to."

They got to the bridge where Kakashi had told his team to meet and noticed Naruto and Sakura on one side and Sasuke leaning against a pole on the other.

Distancing himself. Thought Kakashi.

When Itachi and Kakashi appeared on the bridge, the reaction was to be expected. Sakura stared and Naruto yelled, "Kakashi, is Itachi escaping?"

Kakashi felt like hitting the boy, he knew Naruto meant well, but if Itachi was escaping, there would be a lot more running and yelling and general hysteria.

Instead he settled for, "no Naruto."

Sasuke walked over briskly, "I thought he was under house arrest?" he asked, directing his question to Kakashi.

"I'm right here." Grumbled Itachi.

Sasduke gave him a once over, "unfortunately."

Itachi turned and walked away from the bridge, he was stopped when he felt a hand tighten around his wrist. "You want to fight me Kakashi?" he hissed.

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "I just want to talk."

"HE obviously doesn't want me here." Whispered Itachi. "I thought after our last conversation, some connection had been made. I was obviously mistaken."

"You forget that Sasuke is young and dealing with a lot of mixed emotions. Its only natural that his temper will run hot and cold. He is the child here, do your duty as his big brother and don't let him push you away. You can see he is already distancing himself from Naruto and Sakura, he wont talk to me anymore and now its your turn."

Itachi took a deep breath. "alright."

"They joined the other three and Kakashi informed them that Itachi was going to watch their training.

Sasuke growled, "Why? This is shit. I'm out of here."

Naruto turned to Sasuke, "Jeesh Sasuke, give the guy a break."

Sasuke whipped around, "what?! You cant possibly think everything should be forgiven?!"

"Your brother is trying." Whispered Sakura.

"I cant believe this!" yelled Sasuke, "I thought you were my friends, I thought I needed you guys, obviously I was wrong."

Then Sasuke disappeared.

"Here we go." Said Kakashi. "Go home." He instructed his two remaining students and Kakashi and Itachi disappeared after Sasuke.

Itachi easily caught up with his brother and tackled him, they rolled together and landed against a tree. Sasuke struggled to get up and Itachi grabbed him and slammed him into the tree. He only realized afterwards that he was being too harsh and concentrated, using only enough strength to pin his brother to the tree and not crush him against the bark.

Kakashi joined him seconds alter and checking that Sasuke was alright, looped some wire around him. "Lets talk." He said when he was done, taking a step back.

Sasuke struggled against the rope and as usual, he couldn't free himself. Kakashi and Itachi sat down, legs crossed so they were both facing Sasuke, like a triangle.

"This behavior has got to stop." Said Kakashi sternly.

"Why am I being punished just because I don't want to hang out with a killer!" yelled Sasuke.

"If I recall, you've also killed Sasuke. I believe that's what started this chain of events." Said Itachi.

"I didn't have a choice!" yelled Sasuke.

"Neither did I." Whispered Itachi.

There was an uncomfortable silence, which was broken by Kakashi giving a little cough and saying, "you cant get rid of all of us so easily Sasuke. I've been hoping that you would open up to me in time about what happened in the cave, that you trusted me enough."

"I would trust a guy that ties me to a tree?" snapped Sasuke.

"If I felt I could have a conversation with you, without you storming off, then I wouldn't have to."

"What happened Sasuke?"

Silence.

"You can force me to sit here, but you cant force me to talk." Said Sasuke.

Kakashi could already see Itachi imagining all the ways he could get Sasuke to talk. He gave a warning look to Itachi that seemed to say, no you may not torture your brother so he can open up to you.

"Make yourself comfortable, this could take awhile." Said Kakashi and lay back, he pulled out his book and Itachi closed his eyes, as if he was meditating.

About five hours later, Sasuke felt like he was being roasted alive. Tied to a tree in the bright sunlight on a summer day was not working well for him.

Kakashi picked up on this. "Do you want some water Sasuke?"

A nod.

Kakashi took a bottle of water from his pouch and gave some to Sasuke and offered some to Itachi who accepted it and Kakashi finished it off himself.

"Nothing bad happened." Said Sasuke.

Itachi and Kakashi looked at him.

"Kabuto just showed me people I cared about being hurt, by you." He said, looking at Itachi.

Kakashi nodded.

Sasuke hesitated, then blurted out, "Oorichumaru kissed me."

Then silence.

Sasuke took another deep breath. "He said he would do things to me. He would break me."

Kakashi nodded. "I understand Sasuke."

Itachi looked at Kakashi, "can we untie him now?"

Kakashi nodded and Itachi moved forward and released Sasuek from the tree.

"I just dream about what he was planning to do to me and … and …" stuttered Sasuke.

Itachi embraced his brother. "Its not going to happen. You are growing up to be an exceptional ninja. Till then, you have a lot of people who love you and will protect you."

Sasuke embraced Itachi fully. They stayed like that for a few minutes when Sasuke's voice, muffled, his head still buried in Itachis chest, said, "Don't think this changes anything."

Itachi glanced over at Kakshi who rolled his eyes and Itachi gave him a small shrug.

"Lets go home." Said Kakshi.

I love these reviews and how you guys really became such a big part of my motivation and got caught up in the story. You guys have been so loyal. Heads up to Johalli and K Krazed and those from the very beginning as well like bleeding lotus.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

"Do you think Hinata likes me?" asked Naruto one day at dinner. Sasuke laughed, causing him to choke on his food and Sakura cried out, "You only worked that out now?"

A couple of years later, Naruto and Hinata were married. Sasuke was the best man. Iruka and Kakashi were the ones that showed Naruto how to do a bowtie. Sakura helped Hinata plan the wedding.

…………………………………………………………………………

Sakura threw open the door to Sasuke's apartment.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" she called out.

"What's wrong Sakura?" asked Sasuke, rising to his feet, hand on sword.

"Are you hurt?" asked Naruto, taking in her flushed appearance.

"Lee asked me to marry him!" she cried, falling onto the couch.

"You have been dating for over a year." Sasuke pointed out.

"What did you say?" asked Naruto.

Sakura blushed, "I said yes."

Naruto was the best man. Neji paid for the wedding. When Sakura started stressing abut the wedding, Ino took charge. Sakura's father gave her away and Kakashi held up Gai when he broke into tears of happiness. Sasuke gave them enough money to put a large deposit on a small house.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Shikamaru looked at Asuma. "I need some help."

Asuma lit up a cigarrete, "well?"

"How do you ask a stubborn girl to marry you?"

Shikamaru and Ino were married that spring. Chouji was the best man and Sakura was the head bridesmaid.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Anko and I are moving in together." Said Itachi one day.

The room came to a stand still.

"You realize she is mentally unbalanced?" enquired Kakashi.

"Yes."

"Probably why they get on so well." Said Sasuke with a smirk.

Itachi grinned.

Two years later, Anko had twins. A boy and a girl.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kakashi's wedding was a quiet affair. Iruka was his best men. Sasuke and Naruto stood by him in tuxedos and Rin arrived, beautiful, in a simple white dress.

A year later they had a son. Black hair with a streak of silver.

"what should we call him?" asked Rin.

"Obito." Said Kakashi, holding his son.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"How did it go?" asked Itachi.

Sasuke pushed up the sleeve of his top to show him the tattoo. "I'm in the ANBU."

Three years later, Sasuke became ANBU captain, Kakashi gave him his old mask.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

When the Hokage died, the Council asked Naruto if his dream was still to become Hokage.

"No." said Naruto. When asked to elaborate, he said. "The only reason I wanted to be Hokage was so that everyone would acknowledge me. That's the wrong reason to be the Hokage, you should want to be the Hokage to help your village. I have a beautiful wife, a best friend, a child on the way and now I'm a teacher with three students of my own. I am not only acknowledged … I'm loved. My dream has already happened. I'm not dreaming it anymore, I'm living it."

The Council nodded and wished him the best of luck.

A week later, Shikamaru was announced as the new Hokage.

While Ino and his children celebrated and hugged him, his only response was, "how troublesome."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hinata appointed Neji to run the clan and he and Tenten have settled nicely into their new home.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lee became a teacher, Sakura was busy as the head medic.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kakashi no longer lingers at Obito's grave for hours on end. He is still late though, usually because he is doing something with his son that he forgets the time.

Rin insists Kakashi keep his Icha Ich in a locked draw and he is forbidden to read it in front of Obito.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

The day Itachi died, peacefully, in his sleep. Many mourned him. Sasuke locked himself away for a day and allowed himself to cry when Kakashi broke down the door and gave him a hard hug, Kakashi was determined to make sure Sasuke knew that even when faced with death, he wasn't alone.

Sasuke was the godfather of Itachi's two children and he helped Anko raise them as best as he could.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Iruka stared at his new class, particularly the four new students in front of him.

There was a boy with pink hair, cut into a Beatle's hairstyle. The twins sat in the middle, next to each other. The girl with long black hair tied with a bow, a feminine replica of Iatchi. She was quiet and very clever. Her twin brother with his wild hairstyle and Anko's very … enthusiastic manner, was going to be a handful. The blond girl at the end with clear blue eyes, just like her mother, was humming a tune.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sasuke sat at a table, watching a fireworks festival; he was surrounded by so many people. He looked at Kakashi who had Obito on his shoulders so he could get a better view. Sasuke owed his teacher so much.

If he had been left alone, he would have given up his body, been broken in so many ways, he would have killed Itachi and would have lain down and died next to him.

Instead, the Uchiha clan had been restored, everyone had found their place and he was a part of all that. He saw his friends start families, watch those families grow and get stronger. The village of Konoho had become so much more than a village to him, it was his home and everyone under its sky was his family. Yes, he had lost his family all those years ago, but he had a new one. It would never replace what he had and he would always mourn what happened, but he had learnt that life goes on, even if every step is a struggle. Each person he had come to care deeply for, had lit up his life, one candle at a time. For five years he had been clouded in darkness, filled with hate and revenge, it had taken one light.

He looked at his teacher again and smiled. He owed Kakashi so much. Yet Kakashi had never expected anything in return from him.

Except one thing. Forget revenge.

He had. Sasuke smiled, it looked like his eccentric, grey haired, porn-reading, mysterious, dog-loving sensei knew what he was talking about.

Sasuek loved Kakashi for making him listen.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

That night Sasuke dreamed that he was a child again, walking across the bridge. The side he was leaving, led to a place that was in ruins, black smoke polluting the sky, there was blood all over and a sword lay in disuse. The side Sasuke was heading for was leading to Konoho, Naruto and Sakura were at the end of the bridge, as he came closer he saw more people, including Itachi. Naruto waved to him.

Kakashi appeared next to him, 'need help Sasuke?' the dream Kakashi asked.

Sasuke looked behind him and then looked forward, he fell in step with his teacher as they strode towards everything he had to live for.

"Not anymore Kakashi-Sensei. Not anymore."

That's it faithful reviwers, the end. Time to say good bye. I hope you liked my little ending. Was all deep and fluffy haha. But have no fear! I will at some point be putting up another story filled with Angst!

I love you reviwers soooooo much. That means a lot cause im quite angsty about saying love.

Its great having Sasuke lovers out there and connecting with them, the saying is true, every stranger is a friend you haven't met.

Well strangers, you became such a big part of this story, its like we know eachother really well. This story started two months and ten days ago. I can honestly say Iv never focused on something that long before. Dam u ADD!

Cheers folks and ur comments would be super awesome. U wanna become even more buddy buddy, my email is and my facebook name is cathryn jane butler.

Cheers all


End file.
